A Recipe for Love
by Charlett
Summary: Natalia has decided that it's time to move on after Asch and cook up a romance with the man she wants to be with. However, she was never good at cooking, so Jade helps the princess on her course, with plenty of screwups and laughs along the way.
1. Determination

Well, I admit that I did think this up myself. It wasn't anyone else's idea, which is a first because all the stories like this that I do think up never make it onto Word. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, it's a romantic comedy. It's meant for laughing at, and not to be taken entirely seriously. This is the first chapter, and pretty much establishes the main plot. Aren't you lucky?

Anyway, without further ado:

READ ON!

A Recipe for Love  
Chapter 1: Determination

"N…Natalia…?" Luke asked. The princess jumped slightly, turning to her friend. He smiled slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I…" She turned away, eyes wavering to the railing that she was holding onto, so she wouldn't fall from the balcony they stood on, "I'm… just thinking."

"About?"

"About who I should marry…" She replied. Luke pursed his lips, and placed his hand over his beating heart. Asch… he took Asch from the princess; it was yet another thing he felt guilty about… "I mean… you know… it's just so…"

"Natalia, I'm sorry," Luke began. The princess whirled to face him, looking mad.

"Don't you dare say that!" She said, placing a hand on her hip, "You're not to blame for that!" She relaxed, a smile appearing on her face, "You're not to blame, Luke. While I'll never forget Asch…" She looked towards the sky, and finished, "After all this time… I need to look forward to the future…"

"Well…" Luke said, joining the princess and leaning against the railing, "Perhaps I could help you brainstorm?"

Natalia shook her head, her smile widening, "You came right when I decided!" She said, puffing herself up rather proudly. Luke brightened.

"Really? Who?"

The princess beckoned for the duke's son to follow her as the two left the balcony, "Should I tell you?" She wondered to herself as they walked down the hallway together. Luke rolled his eyes, and she turned back to her friend, "I've chosen to marry the emperor."

Luke stopped, going rigid, "Wait… the… emperor?"

"Emperor Peony, of Malkuth?" Natalia smiled, "You gave that letter… to my father, right?" She said, "Peony had asked for my hand in marriage! Yet Father said that I had Asch… Now that he's…" She cut herself off, "I can… you know, look for someone else. You know, if the princess of Kimlasca married the emperor of Malkuth, the ties between the two countries would strengthen."

Luke stared at Natalia. There was silence for a while, and the princess was taken aback by Luke's look of sheer incredulity, "Wh… what?"

"You're not marrying him for love…?" the duke's son asked, "Natalia…"

"I didn't love Lu… Asch… when we were little, you know…" Natalia replied, stopping herself from calling the man the wrong name, "But… when I grew up… the promise… is what strengthened our relationship. He promised me that we'd work together to make Kimlasca a land where people could live in peace. I came to love him as we grew up… and if…" She turned to Luke, "If Peony loves me… then I can learn to love him too."

"Natalia…" Luke's head drooped, "I'm worried. Is this…"

"This is what I want, Luke," Natalia replied, walking towards her friend. She clasped her hands around his arms and nodded, "I want what's best for my kingdom. Uniting the countries… is what Asch would want."

"Although…" Luke drawled, rolling his eyes, "I doubt he'd like to see you in Peony's arms, either…" Natalia sighed. He was beginning to sound like Malkuth's colonel… "Besides, isn't he a little old for you?"

"Hmph," Natalia released her friend and placed her hands on her hips, "You know, Mother was at least two decades younger than Father."

"My point exactly," Luke replied. The princess gave a huff and whirled around, storming off. The duke's son sighed. He stuck a nerve… he rushed to catch up with Natalia, and she turned to him, "Look, Natalia… I'm just worried for you."

"You just don't want to be heir if things actually fall into place," she said. Luke winced, as she struck the nail on the head, "take some responsibility, Luke." She left him to take in her words as she approached her room, "If all goes well, you'll be receiving a letter inviting you to our wedding!" Luke raised his hand to speak, but the door was slammed in his face. He heaved a sigh. He wondered how the others were going to take the news…

---

"For what reason do we owe your visit on this fine day, Princess Natalia?" Colonel Jade Curtiss asked, meeting Kimlasca's princess at the port of Grand Chokmah. A smile graced his face as he took her hand and helped her onto the dock, "How long has it been, anyway?"

"At least a half a year…" Natalia said, blinking at the hand that Jade had offered, "Are you… feeling well, Colonel? This proffered hand of yours seems…" A smile graced her face, "abnormal?"

"His Majesty has requested that as long as you remain here; we make your stay as comfortable as possible," Jade replied, making a face that seemed like he was tasting something bitter. Natalia assumed that "His Majesty" had forced Jade (against his will) to act this way for her. So it was true, then… Peony… wanted her to be happy…

She walked alongside Jade towards the palace as her many maids brought her toiletries and multiple changes of clothes to the Malkuth soldiers, who prepared to transport them to the guest bedroom in the palace, "Either way, I'm glad to see you again. It really has been…" She looked at the aqueducts, a smile of reminiscing on her face, "such a long time…"

Before Jade could answer, the princess' stomach groaned angrily, asking for nourishment and Natalia blushed brightly. The colonel's smile didn't waver, and asked the obvious, "Princess Natalia, could it be that you're hungry?"

"Very funny," She groaned, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, "But… I was so busy writing my letter… I seemed to have forgotten to eat lunch…"

"A letter?" Jade drawled, "Please don't tell me you've forgotten that you don't have to be present when the letter is delivered to its recipient!"

"Jade!" Natalia hissed, exasperated, as the colonel led her off to palace and its dining room. She took his wrist, however, and tugged a little, "Not there… could we… find a different place…? There's something I'd like to request of you."

"My!" Jade said as he obliged, leading her off to a restaurant that Peony usually enjoyed when bored of the palace fineries, "Such a scandal you've decided on, Princess! I must say I am a little surprised, but you've made the right decision on an adulterous lover, if I do say so myself…"

"Stop it!" She cried, turning bright red as Jade's smile never wavered, "It's nothing like that! And stop calling me 'Princess'!"

"As you wish, Princess."

"Jade!"

---

Natalia fluffed her dress out as Jade sipped lightly on his wine. Jade was right, the princess mused, it was a nice place… "You said you had something to request of me?" The colonel asked, getting right to the point and snapping her from her thoughts. The princess felt a lot better now that he was actually sounding serious.

She nodded and pulled out a letter, sealed with wax and stamped with the seal of the royal family of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, "I… could you send this to… His Majesty? I… want him to know… I accept his request."

"Request?" Jade asked through his wine, clearly not realizing what was going on.

"Don't you remember?" Natalia asked, "Peony had… asked for my hand in marriage… and at first… I had Asch, but now…" Jade snorted through his drink, as if he were laughing. Natalia took offense to the laughter, "Jade! That's not funny!"

"Please forgive me, Natalia…" The colonel replied, "It's just that…" He was about to tell her everything. He would have told her of her mistake that was brought about by his quick tongue, but a thought struck him. His smile widened and he placed his glass upon the tablecloth, "why ask me to give His Majesty a letter, when you could tell him yourself?"

"Well… I'm not sure…" Natalia murmured, looking away with a blush, "I wonder… if he still wants me…"

"Nonsense…" Jade said quickly, wiping his mouth with his napkin. The smile he wore made Natalia wonder if he was joking… or if he was actually serious. It was so hard to read the colonel, she wondered how Peony did it, "Why else would His Majesty ask me to treat you this kindly? He's been waiting intently for this day that you would return and answer favorably to his request. Natalia…" He looked deep in her eyes, which darted in an attempt to avoid his piercing gaze, "He's waiting for you…"

Natalia brought her hand up and covered her mouth, trying to hide the exuberant joy that was written all over her face, "It… it's true then…" She murmured, blushing crimson, "it's true… he really does love me." Jade blinked as she rose from her chair, her eyes looking forward with determination, "How can I stay here? I need to speak with him now."

"That's the spirit," Jade replied brightly, standing up himself and placing his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure His Majesty would not mind having lunch with you today." Natalia turned to face the colonel, and this time she really didn't care if he was serious or not. She understood that Peony was waiting for her, and she wouldn't keep him waiting.

"Please, take me to the guest room, Jade," she said, "I need to prepare for our lunch date."

Jade adjusted his glasses as he dropped some Gald upon the table, and led the woman out to the palace, "Indeed…"

---

"Oh! Jade!" Peony said as the Necromancer entered the emperor's room. The ruler pointed at the maids before him. The two women were holding fabric of blue and green, "They say that I should have a green color for my room, but I think my rappigs'll probably eat my curtains if they look like grass. I like blue, but they say that it's not in fashion nowadays… What do you think?"

"Your Majesty…" Jade said, wearing a good natured smile, "I don't think I am your colonel simply so I can give you fashion advice."

"But if my adorable Jade were to eat all the fabric, then he may get bloated and gassy!" Peony said worriedly. As the maids blinked at Jade, imagining him bloated and gassy, the colonel wanted so hard to curl in a corner and die as the emperor continued, "It would be absolutely horrible! And to think of the refuse he would…"

"Blue!" Jade changed his tune and answered his friend quickly.

"Blue it is!" Peony proclaimed. The maids left the room, giggling about Emperor Peony's interpretation of Jade. It didn't matter if he meant the rappig or the colonel; it still left quite the image for the imagination, "Anyway, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well," Jade began, his hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets and acting very informal around his friend, "Princess Natalia has requested that you eat lunch with her."

"Together?" The emperor asked, eyebrows turning upward in thought, "Any particular reason?"

"Well…" Jade adjusted his glasses as he began to lie through his teeth, "Luke told me that she's always a little shaky around new surroundings. Perhaps she wants to eat with a more familiar face."

Peony gave a thoughtful hum, and looked back up at Jade, "Wouldn't you or Guy be as good or better?"

"I do not attempt to understand the feelings of women. I simply relay their messages," Jade replied with a knowing smile, "If anything, it could be as a gesture of goodwill. Neither of our countries have anything to hide, after all." The emperor laughed in response.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess not… anyway, I have no objections to it. I could get to know her a little better, and it would strengthen the bond between our countries."

"You don't know the half of it…" Jade murmured. Peony blinked at his friend, but he was already leaving the room with a skip in his step and a hum on his lips.

---

Natalia thought that the dress that Jade had asked the maids to dress her in was awfully familiar. She never wore black and white, and she didn't like it very much at all. Although… when she looked at herself from all sides before the mirrors, she realized that she looked awfully good in it… She wondered if Jade knew exactly what to dress her up into. Perhaps he knew the emperor's tastes?

"Lady Natalia…" The princess turned and blinked at her lady-in-waiting, who approached Natalia and held out a small rectangular box, "The colonel has asked that you wear these… he said that it would be… in your best interest if you wore these to your lunch with the emperor…"

Natalia thanked her lady-in-waiting, and took the box, opening it with a blink. The contents were some light box frames. The lenses obviously had a fake prescription, but she wondered just why Jade would want her to wear glasses to the semi-informal lunch? She had half a mind to halt the whole preparation process to send for the colonel and ask him JUST what was going on. He was still at her beck and call by Peony's order, after all…

However, she soon realized that this was not about demanding Jade to explain things she didn't immediately understand; this was about Peony, who desired to see her for lunch. She needed to be there! She wouldn't hold this up any longer! Taking the glasses, she applied them to her face and stared at herself in the mirror, letting her maids work at shining her shoes and tightening her corset. She looked awfully familiar… but she couldn't put her finger on it… was it someone she had met over the course of their adventure together? However, it had been so long, the name was on the tip of her tongue… she just needed to pull it up…

Kimlasca's princess was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Natalia smoothed her dress out, "Come in!" she called, and one of the maids took that as a sign to get up and open the door. Colonel Jade strode through the threshold into the princess' dressing room, dressed head to toe in a formal uniform of blue and turquoise. Although, the princess mused, it didn't look much different than his normal outfit of green and yellow.

"Lunch is to be served, Princess," Jade said, a coy smile playing on his lips. Natalia had tensed when he spoke so formally to her. She still wished that he would call her by her name… She was so used to it, "His Majesty has requested that I escort you to the dining room." Natalia frowned when he bowed. He was actually treating her like royalty. Any other day she would have enjoyed it, but not with… with JADE. His cutting remarks and witty sarcasm was what made him so alive. Now he didn't seem like her friend. He was just another one of her servants.

Nevertheless, she approached the colonel and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to escort her to the room she was to meet with Peony. Jade's treating her higher than he would have to wait. She needed to meet with His Highness. She needed to see for herself that he was waiting for her…

And yet… the princess felt her strength waning as they approached the door. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this… not all alone… without a friend… She squeezed the colonel's hand, as if to plead with him, "Please…" She murmured, turning to Jade. She couldn't cry; she couldn't mess up her makeup. However, the eyes she shone at him misted over, and she held back her tears, "I don't… I don't need a servant, Jade… I need a friend…"

Jade stared unmercifully at the young woman. She clasped both of her hands over his one (his other was tucked snugly in his pocket). His red eyes stared coldly at the princess, and she asked one more time, "Please… Jade… I need…"

The colonel cut her off with a smile, "His Majesty has always liked the company of women who are not superficial," he said, suddenly taking his free hand and placing it on top of Natalia's awaiting two. The princess' features tugged a bit at a smile, and he released her, "You'll do fine… Natalia."

The princess stared as Jade took a step back, bowed low to the ground, and ushered her from afar, adjusting his glasses with a smirk. Natalia got the picture and fixed her own, and she turned to the doors, placed her hands upon them, and pushed them open to meet with the emperor.

Jade closed his eyes and pushed his glasses so far up his nose that it hurt, "Women who aren't superficial…?" He murmured, "Perhaps you set her up to take the fall, Necromancer…" He then looked up at the door as it closed behind Natalia. She was all alone with Peony. Jade shook his head, "however… this IS Natalia…" he turned and walked off to speak with the chef and tell the man to keep Peony's wine flowing as long as the lunch lasted, "While she has gotten out of worse scrapes than this… a little help from her friend may be needed…" Colonel Jade Curtiss had never been more right.

---

Emperor Peony IX looked up from his wine as the door opened slightly. He saw part of a woman enter through, but she stopped for a moment, as if to look back at the colonel who had guided her there. Finally, she stepped through the doorway and Peony stood in respect to the woman who had entered the room. She was twenty feet away from him, so he couldn't make out her features, but she seemed… familiar…

The woman looked up at Peony, and she curtsied lightly for the emperor. Without thinking, Peony waved informally and flagged her down to sit by his side. The woman smiled and walked towards the emperor, and his breath hitched in his throat. He realized immediately who he was looking at…

Jade's little sister Nephry smiled at him as she sat down at his side.

Peony shook his head wildly to clear his head and peered behind the glasses she wore, and realized that it wasn't Nephry he was looking at; it really was Natalia, Princess of Kimlasca. He sat down and began to gulp down more of his wine to calm his nerves. "You… Um…" Peony found himself at a loss for words as Nephry, no, Natalia, no, Nephry blushed just like a virgin maiden, just like she would when they walked down the snowy Keterburg lane together, "You look…"

"Yes… Your Majesty?" Nephry asked, her lips parting slightly, her rosy red lips shining in the light. Peony was a man, and Nephry was a woman, HIS woman. He squirmed in his seat as she batted her eyelashes seductively. Well, maybe SHE hadn't MEANT for it to be seductive, but it sure seduced him quite nicely.

"You look… RAVISHING," Peony said, grasping at the table as he practically fell across it, all of his pent up emotions came out in that one word. Nephry, wait, Natalia blinked in confusion. Suddenly realizing he wasn't taking this lunch seriously at all, he straightened himself up and wiped at the sweat that was accumulating across his brow, "Ahh, yes… shall I call for lunch to be served?"

Natalia looked away, smiling slightly at what was going on. Peony wondered if she was going to use this moment to gossip nastily with Saphir DAMMIT LUKE later at… Baticul yeah that was it. Yet… was a Kimlascan princess really into blackmailing and gossiping like that? Peony supposed that from what he saw of her, Natalia was better than that. Of course… that's what he hoped…

It was then that she looked back up at Peony, and he smiled when she replied, "Y… yes… I do suppose that is right…" It was so nice to see her blush so brightly.

Peony scratched his head as he stared at the princess. The resemblance was uncanny! She really DID look like Nephry, back when they were so young… he grabbed for his now-full-again wine glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp, asking for another one. His heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest. He would always calm down with just an extra bit of wine… although maybe he'd need an extra EXTRA bit of wine for this one…

---

Natalia rubbed her tongue over the roof of her mouth. This wine didn't taste right… was it watered down? She peered at it, and then peeked over at Peony, who seemed to have drunk just as much as she did… although he wasn't doing so well; his words were beginning to slur. Jade never told her that the emperor was a DRUNK. She felt very worried about this match. Peony was supposed to be a benevolent ruler of Malkuth who was loved by noble and commoner alike! Now all he was before her was an inebriated, boorish, perverted, sloppy, rappig loving… At the moment, she would have given anything for Asch to be back and alive. She didn't know if she could do this…

The Kimlascan princess was beginning to get scared. Where was Jade? She wanted to talk to him again; she wanted him to help her, to tell her it was okay… that she was only imagining things… that Peony was really a good man, and that he would love HER, and only her… She wanted the colonel to tell her that Peony would take care of her…

No! Natalia forcefully told herself as she finished her food and turned to Peony. She… she had to be strong! For her kingdom! What was Kimlasca to be with a shadow of uncertainty of another war hanging over their heads? If she could just stay by his side… no matter his faults… his… MANY faults… then she… it would be okay… However… her people wouldn't want her to be sad, chained under a man who didn't truly love her. Was this all Jade's doing? Was the Colonel pushing her towards this man simply because of some sadistic plan? Would the man she called friend really USE her like this? She didn't know what to do!

"I…I'm sorry…" Natalia stared at Peony, and he chuckled lightly at the state he was in, "I'm sorry that I… look this way… I… just can't calm down…" The princess blinked at the man as he looked up at her, a smile on his face, "I just can't calm down… when you're here…"

Natalia blushed. Jade was right, Peony really did care for her. The emperor looked so… sad, so repentant, as he raised his eyes to hers. For the moment… she could live with his faults… just as long as he lived with hers… she reached out and took his hand, and Peony's face flared up as he looked into her eyes, "It's okay, Your Majesty," she murmured, squeezing his hand. A smile graced her lips, "not everyone is perfect… but I still accept you the way you are."

Peony squirmed in his seat. He was trying so hard to be formal… it looked like he wanted to pull her closer… but the table was in the way… Instead he squeezed her hand back, digging his well manicured nails into her skin so much she winced with pain but smiled with joy, "I… uh… I…"

"Your Majesty…" Natalia scooted her chair closer to the head of the table, where the emperor sat, "you can tell me…" She moved her head closer; awaiting him to bridge the gap… she awaited… her first kiss… "Please… Peony…"

Peony stood up, beckoning her closer. Natalia stood, and he dragged her closer, staring into the woman's eyes, "I love you," he said softly, reaching down to press his lips to hers.

He mumbled unintelligibly even as he held her strong and hard, hard enough that Natalia let a small gasp. The drunken emperor took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, and the princess moaned unhappily. This wasn't love! This was… Natalia gently pushed her away from the emperor. What was this man? What was he… "Please, Peony… don't!"

"Marry me, please!" Natalia gave a shout as he dragged her back towards her. She cried out and slammed her fist ineffectually on his chest, "I want you, I'll do anything for you."

"I don't want this!" Natalia shouted. That broke the emperor from his spell, and he released her. The princess retreated to her chair and stood behind it, placing it between her and her admirer, "Please… please Peony… I understand you love me… I just…"

"Please!" Peony dropped to her chair, kneeling to the floor and grasping the arm of the chair for support as he continued, "Marry me, Nephry!"

"I… I want to… Peony, I just…" Natalia suddenly froze, and everything clicked into place. She stared at Peony, and she suddenly remembered just who she had looked like… Jade… Jade had… "Peony, I want to marry you… I just… I…" The tears began to flow as she took off her glasses, and the emperor peered at the woman he was proposing to, "I'm not NEPHRY!"

The only sound in the room for the next few moments were Natalia's sobs as she cried into her hands, the glasses teetering back and forth inbetween her fingers as she continued to cry. Peony stared at the princess as she screamed in anguish. She heard him quickly stand and rush from the room. Natalia dropped to the floor when she heard the door slam behind the emperor, "Why?" She screamed into the ground, "Jade, why did you do this? WHY?"

---

Colonel Jade gave a surprised gasp as the doorway to the dining room was thrust open and Emperor Peony strode through, zigzagging only slightly. Jade blinked at his friend as Peony grabbed his arm, dragging him straight towards his bedchambers, "Your… Your Majesty… I heard… what happened?" Jade asked.

"Jade, what have I DONE?" Peony shouted the moment he was able to close his doors. It had been so long since Jade had seen his friend so stunned, and it unnerved the colonel, as well as Peony's rappigs, "I… Lorelei be blessed, I asked her… I… what was I thinking?"

"Your Majesty, calm yourself!" Jade said quickly, taking a step forward. This was way too much emotion, not even Jade assumed that Peony would be this traumatized by something as simple as mistaken identity, "Now tell me. What happened?"

"It was…" Peony gave a gasp, trying to suck in air after hyperventilating for so long, "Natalia… she looked just like… just like Nephry… and I…"

---

"You proposed to her…" Jade murmured, giving him the traditional "what a doofus" look they had been giving each other since they were children, "without even thinking of the consequences."

"What was I thinking?" Peony paced back and forth, his more energetic and happy rappigs following behind him like a flock of goslings, "what do I do…? I have to… I have to tell her… that it was a misunderstanding. I…"

Jade kicked away Jade, who snorted indignantly at how clean Jade's outfit smelled, "Peony, didn't she say something? You said that she told you that she wanted to marry you…" Jade adjusted his glasses, and Jade rooted around for any food stuck to Jade's boot, "You're going to tell her that everything you said was a lie?"

"I've done it plenty of times," Peony said, turning to Jade and placing his hand upon his chest with a masochist air about him, even as Nephry and Saphir rolled in his dirty cloths all around him, "All the Malkuth nobles know not to come near Peony the Heartbreaker!"

It was nice to hear that his friend had regained his composure. Jade felt it was much easier to talk to him man to man, friend to friend, "You seem to forget, Heartbreaker," the colonel pointed out, "that Natalia is totally and wholly Kimlascan. Aside from what I told the others about your…" his smile disappeared as a frown spread across his lips, "unnatural lust after my sister, she has no idea how many women you've made cry. I guess she understands how terrible it must feel though."

"Dangit, Jade…" Peony muttered, looking away and putting his hands on his hips, "I didn't MEAN to make Natalia cry, I didn't! It's just that…" He sighed, and reached down to pet Aslan on the head, "I can't go through with it… she's Natalia! She's not Nephry… she never will be."

Jade's smile reappeared and he placed his finger in the air, "One week," He said chipperly. Peony blinked at the colonel, and Jade elaborated, "I will order up a ring so intricate it will take the jewel crafters one week to make. By that time… if you change your mind, the engagement will go as planned. If not…"

"We could sell it at an auction!" Peony said, growing happier by the second as the perfect idea dawned upon him, "and the proceeds could go to rebuilding St. Binah!"

"That sounds perfect." Jade replied, and the two reached out to clasp each others' hands, staring at each other in silent affirmation of this vow. All the Necromancer had to do now was to make Natalia so appealing that not even Peony could resist!

It was time to make her title of "Popular Princess" live up to its name…

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

Alright! Tell me what you thought. Review. Now. Please. Good.


	2. Dispair

Chapter 2's been finished for a long while... I just never put it up. You may now shoot me for holding back...

ANYWAY. Have fun! Hope you enjoy the story!

Without further ado:

READ ON!

Chapter 2: Dispair

"Lady Natalia!" Natalia's lady-in-waiting cried out as the princess tore the bow from her hair and immediately stripped the dress off. She felt defiled just touching it. How dare Jade use her like that? To what horrible end did he plan on making this charade continue? She called for a change of clothes, and retreated to the bed so she could properly cry, "What happened? Should I… should I alert your father back in Baticul? What did the Emperor do to you?"

"It's… it's not him… it's…" Natalia looked up, wiping tears and leaking makeup from her eyes. She suddenly looked up and the lady-in-waiting fell back with a cry, "Call him now…" She said, her eyes dark. She stood up and let the maids surround her and apply her dress, allowing two to wipe the running makeup from her face and apply more, "call Jade. I need to… speak with him…"

The lady-in-waiting nodded, turned, and left the room. Natalia waited, calm as ever. Her tears had stopped, and she looked like a respectable young princess by the time the door opened and the woman walked through, holding her hands behind her back, "Lady Natalia… do you mind…"

"I am prepared, have him come in…" Natalia replied, applying her silk gloves. She didn't want to get her fingerprints anywhere incriminating, after all. The lady-in-waiting bowed and opened the door, beckoning for the Necromancer to enter.

Jade walked through the portal, hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets, his outfit unchanged. He turned with a smile towards the princess as she calmly and sweetly approached him, "Ahh yes, Princess. Is there something you…" He was cut off as the sweet little princess grasped his throat, forcefully slammed the Necromancer into the wall. The maids gasped in alarm.

"Jade," Natalia sang pleasantly as the colonel seemed unfazed, flinching only upon the impact with the wall, "Whatever stupid plan you enacted tonight will be your last, do you know that?"

"My my, Princess," Jade replied, although it was slightly strained as she slowly tightened her grip on his throat, "I never pegged you to be the vengeful type."

"Vengeance I don't do well," Natalia replied amiably, "revenge, I can do. I think it's only natural that you should get what's coming to you for what you did."

"I see," Jade replied naturally with a barely audible squeak, his face turning a lovely shade of blue, "do… you… mind…?"

Natalia thought about it. She decided to make him suffer in other ways and released him, "You little… you monster…" She hissed as the colonel rubbed his now bruising neck, "How DARE you, how dare you do that to Peony and I."

"I was only helping you, Princess," Jade said truthfully, "My plan went without a hitch."

"Your PLAN?" Natalia hit the roof, making a most the maids decide that perhaps it would be best that they left the room. The only one who remained was the lady-in-waiting, who knew better than to leave if Natalia needed her for something. Although she really didn't want to be an accomplice to murder, "After all you did, you call that a PLAN?"

"A recipe, more like," the colonel replied. Natalia glared daggers at her (obviously former) friend; Jade was unfazed, "I was cooking up a romance between the two of you. The preheating has already begun."

The princess stared incredulously at the colonel, "Wh…_ what_?"

"Perhaps I should explain," Jade said, adjusting his glasses. Natalia gave him a "_You think_?" kind of look as he did just what he suggested, "Love is always considered an emotion, you see. However, it has been likened to chemistry, which is just what it is. All you must do is put the right physical and chemical ingredients in the right environment and the hormones do the rest. It really is an interesting phenomenon. Although I must admit that chemistry is not my specialty… I find it's easy to cook up some love between His Majesty and Your Highness."

"That… that…" Natalia responded, flabbergasted with his words, "That's not true! It's… love is… it's…" She paused, trying to find something that disproved Jade's claim. She couldn't find a thing. Suddenly she returned to the matter at hand, "but that doesn't excuse you from doing what you did! Dressing me up as your sister! You say that you're preheating or whatever, but His Majesty…" She dropped her head, "His Majesty doesn't want… _me_… you didn't get any closer to making a recipe or whatever than I did to actually hope for some _sanity _on this god awful (Lorelei bless me) trip!"

Jade chuckled. Natalia stopped. She stared at the man as he continued to laugh, pushing his glasses further up his nose. She gaped at him as he looked back up at her, "Pardon my rudeness, but I'm afraid you're wrong, Princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"His Majesty has agreed to give this…" Jade chose his next word carefully, "trial engagement a go. I have a week to cook up the perfect love between the two of you." He placed his hands back in his pockets, "and since you (forgive my bluntness) have _no_ sense of cooking, I'm afraid it's up to me to make sure you don't ruin the opportunity I've presented you."

"Bluntness? Cooking? RUIN opportunities?" Natalia looked like she was going to blow again. Jade checked his nails, "You… you're going to use His Majesty and I like… like cattle? You're making us sound like a couple of purebred dogs that you intend to breed!" She glared at the colonel. He didn't respond, and realization dawned on her, "Lorelei be blessed," She murmured, "you DO intend to use us like a couple of purebred dogs that you intend to breed! You are a sick, sick, SICK man, Dr. Jade Curtiss!"

"I prefer mad," Jade replied with a smile, "Then I can be a MAD scientist and it kind of fits, don't you think?" Natalia was on the verge of tearing her hair out from her roots.

"But why?" the Kimlascan princess asked, "What could you possibly gain from my union with His Majesty?"

"An heir," Jade said simply. Natalia stared with wide eyes at the colonel, "His Majesty refuses to be wed. When it comes to an heir, he says that he would prefer to adopt a friend's son to be his heir." He let the information sink in, and Jade's eyes flashed from beneath his glasses, "and since I have no intention of fathering the heir of Malkuth, I thought you were the next best thing."

"What makes you think I'd want to marry His Majesty after I realize what he REALLY thinks of me?"

"Well, let's put it this way," the colonel explained, "if you desire to bring Malkuth and Kimlasca together with a simple marriage, it's either His Majesty, or me."

Silence… Natalia stared at Jade, who was still smiling. She tapped her chin in thought for a moment, and finally answered; grasping his arm with wide eyes, "Tell me what to do to get His Majesty to notice me."

Jade smiled and placed his free hand on hers, nodding solemnly, "I shall do my best, Princess."

The princess' tone was murderous, "It's Natalia."

"Right, Natalia," the colonel replied. He looked up at the lady-in-waiting, and when Natalia mentioned that they were in safe company, the Necromancer continued, "Now, tomorrow, I have decided that the course of action will be…"

---

Grand Chokmah awakened to a fabulous, beautiful morning. Nobles and peasants alike basked in the sunlight as they took walks in the park and along beautiful cemented walkways. Of course, the palace looked more beautiful than any other building, welcoming any who would enter within its doors. Gailardia Garlan Gardios was the first to enter within, aside, perhaps, from a few guards who had switched shifts. Guy was preparing for his "wonderful" romp with Peony's rappigs, but as he entered the main hallway on the way to meet with His Majesty, he nearly came into contact with a woman! He gave a shout and leapt back a foot, give or take an inch.

Natalia blinked at the man's fearful expression, "G… Guy?" she asked smiling happily, "Hello, Guy, good morning!"

"Ah, Natalia!" Guy said, feeling a little more comfortable when he realized that the woman he was addressing was his friend, and not just a random maid, "What are you doing here? Did you come to see if perhaps Malkuth was a nice place to live?" He gave her a smirk that showed off what he had meant. After all, the noble HAD offered her the ability to live with him had she wanted to…

Natalia smiled at the joke, and answered, "Of course!" She said with a smirk. Guy blinked at the unexpected reply, "I'm here to ask His Majesty for my hand in marriage. If I am good enough, perhaps he shall accept my proposal."

Guy tried very… VERY hard not to laugh (it was rude, after all), "N… Natalia… do you know how many years it's been? His Majesty has remained unmarried for 35 years. I don't think you can just waltz in and…"

"Good morning, Your Highness," Peony interrupted Guy (as he had every right to) as he approached the two in the middle of their conversation. He gave her what seemed to be a heartfelt smile (seemed to), and bowed his head lightly, "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, Your Majesty," Natalia returned, curtsying slightly and refusing to call him by his name, as she had during the lunch they shared. She was about to speak, but realized that what she was about to say may not be the best for Guy to hear. Peony dismissed the noble, who bowed to the emperor and left for the man's room to care for the rappigs.

When the two were finally alone, Peony spoke up, "Your Highness," he began, "I… didn't mean to make you so… flustered. I… was not in my right mind." Natalia understood that. It was obvious, "I… hope I didn't… hurt you…" It was obvious he had meant the word with both physical and emotional connotations.

Natalia smiled at his kindness, and she shook her head happily, "Of course not, Your Majesty…" She murmured, searching out his hand quickly. She wished she could take it… and make him feel better… Instead, she found a different tact, "Your Majesty… if it pleases you… may you call me 'Natalia'?"

"Hmm… Natalia…" Peony tried it out on his tongue, "It does have a ring to it… I just wonder if the council will try and pin this on me, however… 'You simply CAN'T be going around calling Kimlascan Royalty by their first names! It's just not right!'"

"I ask you, please, Your Majesty," Natalia replied with a smile at his actions, sinking backwards and humbling herself before the emperor, "call me Natalia."

Silence ensued as the emperor pursed his lips. He was thinking hard, and the princess bowed her head with hopes that the request was not going to ruin this "grand opportunity" that Jade had "so difficultly" bestowed upon her. It took only a moment for Peony to nod, "If that is what you desire, Natalia, then that is what I shall do."

Natalia looked up at the emperor, who smiled at her with genuine familiarity. He smiled at her the way he smiled at Jade, Saphir, or Aslan. Peony recognized her as a friend. Natalia clasped her hands together in joy, "Thank you, thank you, Your Majesty!"

"I don't think it warrants a 'thank you', really…" Peony murmured, a smile spreading across his lips. The two stood quietly for a moment, as they thought up what to say next. Finally, the emperor decided on something, "Well then… Natalia… you've visited our city before…" the princess gave a slow nod, "yet I don't think you've had the proper tour, haven't you?"

Natalia looked up with wide eyes. This wasn't in Jade's plan! Did Peony… was Peony actually… TRYING to give this trial engagement a go? She offered her hand with a smile. Jade's plan would have to wait, "I… do believe I haven't, Your Majesty."

Peony stiffened, and didn't take her hand as he led her from the palace, "C… come with me then. Who knows my capital better than me, after all?" Natalia withdrew her hand as she followed after the emperor. There was a time and a place, it seemed, and that wasn't it…

---

So this was it. This was Grand Chokmah in all of its glory. THIS was the capital of Malkuth, and if all went well, she would be its empress. She felt a little guilty. After all, Peony loved the city, and the city loved him. She felt a little adulterous, trying to move in between the emperor and his people. Then she shook her head and reminded herself that she was talking about a CITY, and men don't have affairs with cities.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind as she walked one step behind Peony, remembering the rules and etiquette of royalty. She was not to walk alongside him. She was only a woman, after all.

"Are you afraid of something?" Peony asked with a smile, "am I going to bite?" Natalia looked up at him when she finally reminded herself of where she was, and he smiled, "do you mind walking next to me? It makes me feel more like a person and less like a deity," He suddenly chuckled, "or something like that."

Natalia stared in mute rapture at the emperor. He didn't seem to be fazed, even though he had asked her to do something that was… against the code, against the regulations… She had remembered Jade mentioning that he was… unconventional… but this… "I don't know if I can, Your Majesty. Why ever would you…"

Peony gently took her wrist and brought her to stand next to him, then released it, "You wanted me to call you by your name. Can't I have my own requests?" He smirked, "Of course, you could also walk ahead of me…" Natalia recognized that lecherous grin of his.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing any sashaying THIS day, thank you very much!" the princess said, clearly outraged. She had half a mind to slap him! Although… she was glad she didn't. Out in public like this wouldn't be proper at all. Peony only chuckled, and the two continued their walk, silent only because Natalia refused to speak.

Peony waited for a long while, watching Natalia as she drank in beauty of Grand Chokmah, and her guard slowly was dismantled as she watched the birds, listened to the water. Peony couldn't help but notice that her bright, exuberant, joyous face reminded him of a woman who would take walks with him just like this on peaceful, warm summer days… He wondered how she would look in one of his "special" formal dresses…? He shook his head, and turned away with an inner snarl. How dare he think of Natalia like that, after what he had done to her last night? He really didn't deserve the kind treatment she was giving him. He was lucky she hadn't run home to King Ingobert. Lorelei blessed him when He didn't allow the two to enter yet another war.

He really couldn't imagine that she was really alright with what happened. He had to ask her, "Natalia…?" The emperor watched as she turned towards him, her lips parting in question. The two were interrupted when three children rushed past the emperor, not realizing just who he was. Two boys ran from a pursuing, crying girl as she reached out in vain to retrieve her doll, which was in the elder boy's hand. Peony stared at the scene before him, but before he could react, Natalia was already striding towards the children, determination set in her jaw and eyes.

"You two!" Peony practically jumped when he heard Natalia's normally soft voice turn stern and demanding. The boys stopped immediately and stared in terror at the woman as she advanced upon them, "What did this girl ever do to you?"

The boys were too awestruck to answer. Their jaws were slack in fear. The princess held her hand out, "Give it here, NOW." The doll was in her hand and the children were down the street faster than the emperor had ever seen. Not even Saphir ran THAT fast, and he was a gangly kid…

Natalia knelt down and placed her hand on the girl's head, returning the doll, "You take care now, alright?"

The girl sniffled, and quickly wrapped her tiny arms around Natalia's light frame. The princess returned the hug, and the girl thanked Natalia, rushing off to comb out her doll's hair. The boys had mussed it up, after all! Peony watched as she stood and wiped her dress of any dust. She then rejoined her guide with a light air, "I didn't know you were so good with kids," the emperor mused.

"Oh really?" She murmured with a smirk, "although… it's not just with kids…"

Peony scratched his head. He had no idea what she was talking about…

---

"Thank you for your help, Ma'am!" the elderly Malkuthian said as Natalia helped carry her groceries home, "my son is coming home soon, and I want to roast the rappig before he returns."

"There's no need to thank me," Natalia replied with a smile. Peony had blanched at the slaughtered rappig in her arms, "I'm only trying to help those who need it the most."

"Bless you, My Child," the woman replied, taking the rappig as they arrived at her home, "Seeing you treating people like me so kindly makes me understand that the future is in good hands."

"Thank you for your kind words," Natalia replied. Once the door was closed, she turned around to face the emperor, "Please excuse me, Your Majesty, I just couldn't see her walking all alone with that burden…"

"Don't mention it…" Peony replied, stifling a yawn as the two continued down the road, "Although that's the fourth random person you've helped today…"

"Apparently Grand Chokmah needs more good deeds being done," Natalia replied with a firm hand on her hip. Peony decided to ignore the illicit thoughts it stirred in his mind, "A princess' work is never done!"

"But it's… so late in the day," the emperor practically complained, "and I don't know about you, but I skipped breakfast."

Suddenly, it hit the princess. She had been so busy walking happily and helping selflessly that she had forgotten Jade's plan! Turning to the emperor, she nodded quickly, "You're right. We haven't eaten all day! Your Majesty, where do you like to eat?"

That was the word that perked Peony up. Food! He nodded quickly and led the woman off with a smile, "I know just the place!" He said happily, "come on, let's go!"

Natalia laughed sincerely as the two rushed off to Peony's favorite restaurant. She had never seen the emperor run so quickly before, and she felt so exuberant! The crowds were getting rather thick, however, and she nearly lost him in the waves of people, "Y… Your Majesty!" She cried, holding her hand out. His hand met hers and she felt him assuredly lead her off. His hand was so warm…

---

It was the same restaurant that Jade had taken her to yesterday. While it was hard for most of the people wandering around the town to notice immediately that their emperor was walking in their midst (although a few did, and the two had been interrupted for a rousing round of feet kissing), the owner of the restaurant recognized His Majesty immediately and led the two off to the most luxurious booth.

Peony allowed the princess to sit first, refusing the help of the waiter and instead pushed the seat up to the table after Natalia had seated herself. After seating himself, the two checked over the menu. The princess ordered for herself, and she eyed the emperor, memorizing what he ordered, thinking of his tastes. His hand had strayed towards the wine list, but after a quick glance in her direction, he decided against it and returned the menus to their waiter. He took them and left.

Natalia watched Peony a little TOO intently as the emperor sipped at a glass of water almost uncomfortably. She wondered if he was uneasy because of her… then she realized that perhaps he was uneasy because she was staring intently at him. She looked away, and the emperor shifted a bit, "So… uh… how are things… in Baticul?"

"Hmm?" Natalia looked up, and when she realized that she had lost herself in her thoughts, she gave a gasp, a blush creeping up her cheeks, "I… I'm sorry?"

"Baticul. How is it out there? It's spring, is it not?"

"Indeed," Natalia replied, interrupting herself to take a drink of her water. She then continued, "Well, since the palace is so high up, it's a little cold… and also… It's almost… boring. I guess it's because Luke is the only real conversation I have with Father so busy…"

"I can see why you're bored out of your mind," Peony replied with a smile, "I take it that Luke isn't much better at conversing than his rappig counterpart?"

Natalia giggled, and the two continued to wait in conjoining silence until their food was served. Natalia was about to speak up, but Peony was already intent on his sustenance. Of course, she didn't hold it against him; they DID skip breakfast, after all… She just wished she could have continued speaking with him…

---

Natalia took a deep breath. Alright, just remember, Jade's plan, Jade's plan. He had given her some instructions, and if she followed them… well, he WAS so much better at cooking… She cleared her throat as Peony picked his teeth with the parsley on the plate. Once she grasped his attention, she started a conversation of her own, "Y… Your Majesty…" She murmured shyly, "I… was wondering… what your favorite pastimes were…"

Peony shut down for a moment, as if debating within himself whether this was a good idea to answer or not. Finally he placed his hands together, leaning on the table with his elbows ("RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" Natalia's inner alarm screamed about his table manners), "well, aside from grooming my rappigs and…" He stopped quickly and shook his head, deciding that THAT pastime was best left unsaid, "I enjoy riding on the aqueducts. You know, they're just like water slides! Have you tried sliding down them?"

"YOU have?" Natalia asked, dumbfounded. Peony quickly became quiet and chewed on the parsley again, and the princess turned away, blushing brightly, "I mean, well, you know… it's…"

"Unsafe?" the emperor laughed aloud, "That's what makes it so fun! Tomorrow we go, alright? And then you can try surfing as well!" The woman was about to object. The LAST thing she wanted was to go down to a beach in a swimsuit prepared for her by HIM. However, she suddenly realized that this was what Jade had meant. The Necromancer assumed this would happen! If Natalia were to agree to accompany Peony on one of his favorite pastimes… Jade was almost TOO smart… he was such a great cook…

"That… sounds wonderful!" she said, attempting to sound extremely enthusiastic. It only came out "slightly" enthusiastic, but Peony accepted it.

"Right!" He said, standing up and taking her hand, chewing on the remnants of the parsley and swallowing it. He helped the princess up, and Natalia brushed a hair unconsciously behind her ear, "shall we finish that walk?" He asked, his breath smelling of potatoes and parsley. It gave the princess goose bumps… Why did it seem so wonderful to her? Was it because those two smells were appetizing, or was the man before her appetizing…?

"Of course, Your Majesty. Lead the way," She said, grasping his hand so he wouldn't let go as they continued the tour of the city. It was nice to be able to hold his hand now. He seemed a little tense about it at first, but the emperor calmed down and soon he was smiling. She was walking next to him now, after all.

---

The skies turned crimson when the two returned to the palace. Natalia found that she was slightly tired, but refused to lean on the emperor. She didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable by forcing him to choose between his desire to be single and his duty to be chivalrous. At least, not now…

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Natalia let her fingers reluctantly slip from the emperor's hand, and she stopped at the palace gardens, looking at the fountain she had stopped, "may I take a break?"

"Alright," Peony said, giving an informal shrug. The princess tried not to giggle, and she fluffed her dress as she settled on the side of the fountain. Peony chose to stand, looking down at her as the princess played idly with the water.

"You must like it a lot, Your Majesty…" Natalia murmured, staring at the pristine waters. Peony blinked, and she looked back up, smiling playfully. She tossed the excess water on her fingers at the emperor; the water was absorbed into his clothes, "the water. You like it, don't you?"

"Everyone who lives in Grand Chokmah enjoys the water. Except maybe Jade, but he doesn't like much other than his research, anyway."

Natalia giggled, "I suppose you're right," she murmured. Silence ensued. The princess shifted awkwardly, and looked up, "Your Majesty?"

"Hmm?" Peony said all too quickly, making Natalia jump, "What is it, Natalia?"

"I just…" She stopped herself, and smiled, "perhaps we could have some dinner? I mean… the sun's going down, and I'm sure you must be hungry…"

The emperor laughed, "You're beginning to understand me, aren't you?" he said as Natalia began to stand. After dusting her dress off, she reached out to take his hand, and he grasped her hand, dragging her close, "On second thought… I have a better idea on what to do next…"

"E… excuse me…?" She murmured, her eyes wide, her cheeks aflame. His face was so close to hers… "Your Majesty…?"

"I said," Peony murmured softly, "I've got a better idea."

Natalia fought the lump in her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she felt just a little hot, "…Wh… what… might that be… Your Majesty?"

The emperor smiled, and answered, "It's simple, Natalia… it's…"

---

"Rappig washing…?" Natalia asked incredulously as Peony scrubbed Saphir's ears happily. The princess was decked out in an apron with a rappig on it (which matched Peony's), and carried a brush much like the emperor's in her hand, "Your Majesty…"

"Who's going to be nice and adorable when he's washed?" Peony asked the snorting rappig happily, hugging the sopping wet creature, "Why, that's right! It's YOU, Saphir!" Natalia NOW realized why Jade seemed so whipped whenever he was around the emperor. It was so hard not to remain Peony's friend (because it was true, the emperor was such a _good_ one), but sometimes he just seemed a little _too_ weird, "Hey Natalia, do you want to do Jade? He recently rolled in an éclair, and his tummy's real sticky."

"He… rolled in an éclair?" Natalia asked, "There was an éclair on the floor?"

"Not on the floor," Peony replied matter-of-factly, "I left it on my bed (that was the breakfast I skipped, you know), and Jade rolled all over it. I gave him a firm reprimanding for it…" The princess stared at the emperor, and he looked back at his work to avoid her stare, "Well… you know, neatness isn't my speciality…" He said.

Natalia attempted not to groan, but turned to find Jade. He was the one with the splotches over his eyes which reminded her of the colonel's glasses. Lifting with her back, not with her legs, she carried the porker to the tub the emperor had set up for her. She dropped Jade in and gasped as the water spilled over and wet her outfit, "You… you know…" She said, dropping to her knees so she could scrub the animal a little easier, "This… isn't what a princess… should be working on, usually…"

"Oh?" The ruler asked nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Natalia brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Her hairband was beginning to come loose, "princesses are supposed to work to make their land a safe place, not… wash… livestock!"

Peony covered Saphir's ears. The rappig snorted in question, "They aren't_ livestock_, Natalia!" he said as if she were a child who simply didn't know any better, "These are my _family_, they're my babies! Aren't you, Saphir?"

The rappig in Peony's arms decided that sitting in a tub of water with an emperor's hands over his ears wasn't very fun. He leapt out of the tub unexpectedly, splashing water all over the floor, and Natalia gave a cry when he shook himself out and trotted off as if the world belonged to him and him alone. The princess rubbed her face of water (and getting suds on her instead). Saphir wasn't much different than the real life Dist…

"I'm… I'm just saying," Natalia said, attacking a particularly sticky part of Jade's underbelly as Peony took off Nephry's collar, placed it in his mouth, and tenderly laid the rappig in the tub, rubbing her nice and softly. The princess cut herself off, and found herself staring intently at the scene before her. Peony was washing, not scrubbing harshly, but practically massaging the female rappig. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts as he washed the rappig with his love's namesake… Nephry… It hurt her to hear him coo at the creature. Nephry snorted in return.

Kimlasca's princess looked away, biting inside her lip to hide her shame. How was she supposed to win the attention of a man who treated a _rappig_ better than her simply because of a name? He even loved the woman's name more than he loved the Kimlascan princess. There was absolutely no way to win his love. For the first time since their conversation last night, Natalia truly doubted the colonel's plan would work. Jade was wrong, no matter how good his cooking skills were, there was no way to make Peony love her…

The emperor looked up, and his eyebrows upturned in worry. He took the collar from his mouth so he could speak as he glanced at the princess, "…Natalia…?" He asked, watching her rub her eyes with the back of her hand viciously, "Are you crying?"

"Huh?" She looked up at the emperor. She could feel her face begin to twist slightly into a frown but she fought to keep a pleasant smile on, and she laughed mechanically, "O… of course… I got soap in my eyes…"

"Do you need some water to…?" Peony cut himself off as Natalia suddenly stood, holding her hand in front of her eyes and rushing from the room, holding her other hand out to keep from running into a wall. Jade blew bubbles in the tub, looking very happy. The emperor sighed slightly. He hoped the woman would be okay…

---

Natalia took off her apron, placing it and her brush into a maid's arms, and then retreated towards her room, practically running into the colonel as she ran. Jade blinked in surprise at her wet attire, "Princess, wha…" He stopped when she glared at him through red, tear streaked eyes, "Natalia, I take the day didn't go well?"

"I can't do this… I can't do this, Jade…" Natalia shook her head, and the colonel led her towards her room. She held her tears until they arrived at her room. Natalia's lady-in-waiting stood for the two of them, and Jade waved his hand, allowing her to sit back down. The moment Jade closed the door, Natalia broke down into sobs, and the lady-in-waiting stood back up to tend to the princess, "I can't do this, Jade… I just can't…"

Natalia let the lady-in-waiting dab at her eyes with her handkerchief as Jade stood erect, waiting for the princess to compose herself, "There's absolutely no way I can continue this. He… he won't love me, he just won't!"

"And you're sure about this," Jade said, not as a question, but as a fact (which it was). Natalia began to calm down, and she took the handkerchief and took care of her tears. Jade had tucked his hands in his pockets and was conversing with the woman as a friend. At least he had THAT part down right… "So you're going home, then?"

Natalia froze. She turned to face the colonel, and he shrugged, "That's the reason you came, right? To marry His Majesty. Since it's a lost cause (as you keep saying), that means you're going home."

The princess looked at her handkerchief, and she thought long about what the Necromancer said. Did that really mean she would go home now? Was she giving up…? She wasn't… sure… "I… I'd say yes… but I'm… not sure."

Natalia hadn't noticed that Jade's lips parted with a smile, and he adjusted his glasses, "Oh…?" He asked with faux surprise, "is that so? Could it be that… you don't WANT to leave…?"

Kimlasca's princess took in deep breaths, and she glared at his bemused smile, "And you're taking… amusement in this?" She waited for his answer, but he just shrugged, the smile not leaving. She sneered at him in a very un-princess-y manner (which made her lady-in-waiting wonder whether this was healthy at all), "You… Jade, sometimes…"

"What did he invite you to do tomorrow?" the colonel asked, going straight to the point. His serious tone made the princess flinch for only a bit, and she dropped back. Speaking to Jade like a friend made her forget her status, and it took a touch on her lady-in-waiting's hand on her arm to snap her back into reality. She was the princess of Kimlasca, and Jade was a lowly colonel!

"Was it your plan that he would invite me to join him for a day at the beach?" Natalia asked. Jade didn't reply; the woman took it as a "yes", "How could you? You know exactly what he's going to do, right? He's going to find a skimpy, terrible swimsuit, and I'll be lucky if I don't slip out of it!"

"His Majesty will love you more if you slipped out of anything…" Jade said with complete honesty. The princess slapped the colonel so hard across the face he staggered to the side.

"How… _dare_ you…?" She hissed, "how _dare you_…"

"My… was that your bow string hand?" Jade asked, rubbing the red cheek. He chuckled, "Because if that wasn't…"

"How _dare you_…" Natalia said, her mind blank and her tongue running in a loop, "_How dare you_!" Her hand held her handkerchief tightly, and she raised her other hand as if to strike him again. She caught herself just in time and took a few steps back, as if retreating from the man who caused her anger, "I… It's not funny. None of this is…"

Jade had already regained his composure, although he was still rubbing his cheek. He stared at the princess as she cried, and took his hand from his cheek, placing it in his pocket, "Natalia…"

"No, Jade, I'm sorry…" the princess shook her head, "I should never have struck you." She turned to him with a regrettable smile, "Can you… forgive me?"

"Of course, Natalia," He said with a smirk, grateful that he didn't have to do any apologizing, "I understand your frustration. I can't say that this is going to be very easy, let me tell you. If you don't have the will to continue…"

"No, Jade," Natalia shook her head, "I can't give up now. I'll have to do my best for the rest of the week… Jade… you're going to help me, right?"

The colonel smirked now that the princess had returned to relative normalcy, "Of course. Did I ever say anything that would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, yes…" She muttered. Jade wasn't fazed. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the colonel, "Thank you… thank you, Jade!" She said happily, clapping her hands together. The princess looked at the handkerchief in her hand, and suddenly realized that someone was waiting for her, "But first… I need to go show His Majesty that there aren't any suds in my eyes anymore." She practically sailed from the room, and her lady-in-waiting looked up at Jade with a questioning look. Jade simply shrugged, his smile never wavering.

---

Peony looked up from scrubbing Aslan as Natalia entered the chamber, dressed in a rappig apron and holding a brush, "Are you okay?" He asked, "you were away so long…" The princess' heart hammered in her chest as she thought up an appropriate excuse.

"I…" Natalia blushed, "I'm sorry… I just…"

"You're sorry?" Kimlasca's princess looked down at the emperor as he interrupted her, "You don't have to be sorry for having some soap in your eyes. I'm just glad you got it all out."

The woman was at a loss for words, trying to find her tongue. She finally found it when the emperor dragged the rappig from his bathing tub, "Th… thank you, Your Majesty…" Natalia murmured, "Can I… still help?"

"All done," he said, and the princess wilted. He stood up and took off his apron, although the apron didn't help much. He was still sopping wet. Natalia blushed when she saw how much younger he looked with his hair wet like that. Her breath hitched when he took off his apron, and she covered her face to cover the shameful thoughts reflected in her eyes. Peony looked up, and smirked devilishly at the blushing virgin, "Something wrong?" He asked with a knowing laugh.

"Please, Your Majesty, forgive me! I meant no…" Natalia soon lost her blush and attempted to compose herself, "I meant no disrespe… YOUR MAJESTY!" She squeaked as he began to flex for her, smiling evilly. She slammed her hand on her forehead and groaned, "Your Majesty, please!"

"Fine," he muttered, a little dejected, "Although now that my apron's off, it's only fair you take yours off too!" Natalia placed her hands on her hips. She was in no mood for his tomfoolery. Peony approached her with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, "Fine, you can keep it on, but I wonder what the representatives will think if they saw Kimlasca's princess dressed in a rappig apron." Natalia blinked, and Peony elaborated, "There are a few merchants from Chesedonia coming to the palace. I'm going to be negotiating with them during dinner. I'd like you to sit by me during that time."

"Your Majesty?"

"You don't want to?" Peony asked, turning to walk to his wardrobe. He was stopped when Natalia reached out to take a lock of his hair…

"I wonder what the representatives will think if they saw Malkuth's emperor sopping wet, and sitting next to a sopping wet Kimlascan princess," she said nastily with a smirk. Peony laughed. So the girl could dish it as well as take it!

"I don't know," The emperor replied, reaching out and taking her arms. Natalia wondered what she had gotten herself into. He was so close… not again…! Was he playing with her? "Maybe they'd think we were…" Natalia burned as he spun a yarn of the two of them splashing in his extra large bathtub. She wanted to push him away… but she couldn't move as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She wondered if… well, she WOULD have wondered, but her mind was white as she stared at his smile, at his lips… she reached up on her tiptoes to check and see if they were really as plump as they looked…

…and Peony released her from the spell by retreating a few steps, letting go of her arms. Natalia watched as he turned and went to pick out a clean outfit, and she really didn't realize she was still staring even after he had picked out his new attire (although it looked exactly like his first one, which was kind of obvious, as that appeared to be the only thing he wore). Natalia suddenly took a step back, "I… I uh… I guess I'll go find something for me to get dressed in, then?"

"You didn't want a little show?" Peony asked, bobbing his eyebrows with a smirk. Natalia slunk out of the room with a beet red face. She held her cool hand against her hot cheek, trying to calm it down. All she had to do at the moment was prepare for the dinner. After all, how bad could it be, sitting next to the emperor of Malkuth…?

Natalia sighed. With how Jade looked so whipped around Peony, it could be very, very bad…

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

It's called "review". It makes me see how much you liked/disliked it.

Press it. Thanks much.


	3. Delight

Chapter 3! Not much to talk about... other than... you know... school...

Anyway, without further ado:

READ ON!

Chapter 3: Delight

Natalia's multiple maids were like a pit-stop crew. They rushed around in frenzy, preparing Natalia for a wonderful dinner with the emperor. In almost no time the woman was dressed in a gorgeous gown, her hair was immediately dried and slicked back with another hair band. She applied her silk gloves and turned to the women. They clapped their hands together with a coo. She was all ready for the dinner…

"Well everyone," the princess said as she left her room, smiling at the maids before closing the door, "wish me luck!"

She didn't even need to ask…

---

Jade adjusted his glasses as Peony approached the dining room. The colonel glared at his friend, "I can't believe you forgot."

Peony shrugged, "I remembered…"

"About twenty minutes before the affair…" Jade said, dusting the ruler off as he continued, "One of my subordinates came to me sobbing when he saw that you were still washing your rappigs. Do you know how late you are?"

"Fashionably late," Peony corrected, making the Necromancer groan as the emperor laughed, "I'm fashionably late, Jade."

"Whatever, just remember," Jade peered at Peony through his spectacles, "You DID invite Princess Natalia to sit with you, right?"

Peony shrugged, "I did, but I don't understand why that matters so much…" Jade shook his head as the emperor pushed the dining room doors open and stared at the merchants that sat around the table.

There were five high class, rich ass, hateful-of-crass (men) female merchants, the famous Jemima Quintuplets. They were famed for their ruthlessness, and their double D cup chests. The emperor suddenly realized why having a princess by his side would be a good idea. Jade always knew best, after all…

"Good… good evening, Ladies," He said, bowing slightly as they stood, bowed, and seated themselves in unison as if they were synchronized swimmers… who were really synchronized merchant quintuplets. He took his seat at the head of the table, and clapped his hands together, "Well… you all must be hungry… shall we…"

"If you were planning on asking us to sit down to eat…" One of the quintuplets began.

"…You'd best think again…" A second one said.

"…There is an empty chair…"

"…Which means one more will be arriving."

"You don't actually expect us to eat when there is one missing, do you, Your Grace?" The last (and obviously the most ruthless) one said, staring at Peony through her half moon glasses. The emperor gulped audibly.

"Uh… well… that is…"

"Please forgive me!" Peony was saved from explaining by Natalia's arrival. The princess entered as she continued, "I did not mean to be so late!"

The quintuplets stared at Natalia, and then turned to Peony. He scrambled to stand in the presence of the woman, and the princess walked as quickly as she could (and still look refined) towards her chair. She bowed when Peony took her hand and led her to her chair. The merchant women looked at each other, and seemed to accept his treatment of the Kimlascan. The emperor sat back at his seat, turning to Natalia. She smiled at him and turned to the women, "Good Evening, My Ladies."

"Good Evening, Your Majesty," They all said in unison.

"Honestly," The one with the hooked nose, which made her sound a little more nasally than the others, began vainly, "I never would have thought the…

"…PRINCESS of KIMLASCA…" The one with a mousy face and highest voice continued.

"…Would be sitting at the table of her peoples' rivals…" The most soft-spoken one, and the shortest of the five, said.

"…As if she were engaged…" The smartest one said, adjusting her coke bottle glasses.

"…To Malkuth's Emperor." The most ruthless and graceful one (which had already been introduced beforehand) finished, staring at the princess with her glasses.

Peony glanced at Natalia, and was surprised to see she was smiling, even though it seemed like the they were ready to start gossiping to the world, "I am simply here on negotiations for an alliance," She smiled widely, "If you're here, sitting in the same room as His Majesty, does that mean you're all engaged to him as well?"

The emperor looked at the merchants, and they looked at each other with their own respective looks (vainly, shyly, knowledgably, gracefully and mousily). Suddenly, the ruthless leader turned to her smart sister, and nodded. They all looked at Natalia and smiled brightly, "You know what?" The vainest asked.

"We like you…" The soft spoken one said softly.

"REALLY like you!" The loudest squeaked.

"You're not intimidated at all," The smartest one said with a smile.

"You are a true woman, Lady Natalia…" The most graceful murmured. Natalia blushed through her smile. Peony sat back as the six women suddenly burst into a heated conversation. Jade was right, these were REALLY easy negotiations!

---

Dinner went without a hitch with Peony and Jade's secret weapon chatting up the merchants, and the emperor was able to eat his food without worry, which was what he liked. Looking back up at Natalia, he was quite amazed to see her talking so freely with these people who were so nasty to most. If he ever wanted a negotiator, it would be her…

"Your Majesty?" The graceful quintuplet asked, making Peony look up. She smiled at the emperor (which was a rare occurrence, if one were to just ask anyone who knew her), and she asked him a simple question, "Perhaps we could get to our negotiations? Just how much do you intend to spend on this little…"

"Splurge," The smartest one threw a word out for her sister.

"Thank you," The graceful one replied. She then turned back to Peony, "…this little splurge?"

Natalia turned to Peony, "just what are you planning on buying…?" She turned to the Jemima Quintuplets. She knew they held a monopoly in multiple gems and stones, but she wasn't sure what the emperor planned on asking for…

"Lady Natalia!" The loudest sister proclaimed, "He's buying…

"…ten thousand grams…" The soft spoken sister murmured.

"…of nephrite!" The vain sister finished. Natalia gasped lightly, and placed her hands on her lips.

"It's Nephry's birthday in two months," Peony explained, "I wanted to have a statuette of her made for her present." Natalia stared at him, and suddenly she smiled.

"That… that's so sweet…" She murmured, trying not to let her bottom lip quiver noticeably.

If Peony didn't notice Natalia's blatant discontent, the sisters did, "Lady Natalia…" The smartest one began, adjusting her glasses again (doing it even more often than Jade did).

"…Are you alright?" The most graceful finished.

"I… I just… don't feel very well… I must have drunk a little too much…" She stood up and curtsied slightly, "I thank you for the dinner, Your Majesty. Good night."

"G… good night, Lady Natalia," The most graceful replied. The six all stood as Natalia left the room, then sat down and continued their conversation.

Natalia left the dining room, looking at Jade as he stood outside the room, awaiting his friend's return. Jade cocked an eyebrow at the princess, and she smiled painfully at him. He watched as she retreated to her room, and Jade looked in deep thought. Would Natalia be ready for tomorrow…? The colonel certainly hoped so…

---

Breakfast the next day was divine, although Natalia wasn't sure if it was because the food was good or she was sharing the dining room with Peony. It wasn't like he was being specifically nice or anything… She just found a certain solace watching him, even when he was just stuffing his face with food. The princess bowed when she left the dining room, and entered her room to find her maids squabbling amongst themselves.

"Come now!" Natalia said with a clap of her hands, attracting the women's attention, "What's going on?"

"You… Your Majesty!" They cried. The girls whispered amongst each other and some shoved each other out of the way to keep the others from speaking up, but finally one piped up, "Your Majesty, we were deciding what to do about…"

Another stepped forward, holding up her scanty swimsuit, "…this…" Natalia stared at the suit, "Well, you see… We brought it with us, just in case you may need it…"

"…Grand Chokmah IS the city of water, you know," Another piped up.

"And well… we're wondering whether or not we should ask you to wear it or let you ask His High Emperor for something less… revealing…"

Natalia blinked at the maids, and suddenly smiled, giggling to herself. If she asked Peony for any sort of clothing, it would prove disastrous… "I think I'll have to wear what's before me. If I ask His Majesty for something… he'll probably give me something even more risqué…"

The maids wilted, but helped their princess into the outfit nevertheless. When she finished dressing, a knock came at her door and she whirled around quickly, as if afraid someone was looking at her already. The door opened and Jade entered, which made her feel a little better that it was the Colonel (who already knew how she looked in the suit) who was entering. He bowed low and began to announce the reason of his arrival, "Natalia, His Majesty is wondering if you are prepared to accompany him to the sea at the moment."

"I… I suppose I am…" She replied, fiddling with the hem of her swimsuit. One of the maids brought her a robe and she applied it, approaching the colonel with a sigh, "Although… I'm a little worried."

"You needn't be…" Jade said, allowing the princess to take his hand as they walked from the room, "His Majesty has asked me to accompany the two of you. If it is your desire, I'll keep a close watch over you."

"I would appreciate it so much, Jade…" Natalia murmured, watching as she met with the emperor. Peony flagged them down and the emperor bowed slightly at the princess, who released Jade so she could curtsy before him.

"Well then, are we off?" The emperor asked.

"I suppose…" Jade murmured, adjusting his glasses, "I take it you're all packed, Your Majesty?"

Peony smiled brightly, "Of course!" He said, motioning to his picnic basket, big surfing board, large blanket and huge umbrella, "Have fun, Jade!"

The colonel groaned.

---

"Alright!" Peony cheered as the three entered the beach, the princess' arm in one of his, the surfboard in the other, "The waves look awesome, don't you think, Jade?"

The colonel gave a muffled groan that COULD have been taken as an agreement, but it was hard to tell. He was busy dragging everything else along behind the two. Natalia felt a little sorry for him, but just a little, "Your Majesty, perhaps we could lighten Jade's load?"

"I'm holding the surfboard…" Peony replied as if that were half the load, "He'll be fine." Natalia giggled under her breath.

The emperor soon found a suitable place to put his stuff down; Jade welcomed the lightening of his load (he was a colonel, not a pack mule, after all), and soon went about the task of setting up the blanket and umbrella as Peony stretched out happily, "Have you been to the beach before, Natalia?"

"The ocean down by Baticul is so cold…" Natalia murmured, "and it really is such a long walk for Father. I'm afraid we never went all that often…"

"Grand Chokmah's waters are so warm; you'd think we were settling in a spa! You'll love it, I'm sure." The emperor leaned in and gestured secretly towards Jade with a wink, "Jade comes down here just to relax sometimes…"

"Your Majesty, I prefer it if you don't gossip behind my back," Jade said quickly, still setting up the umbrella. Peony laughed out loud.

Natalia turned away respectfully (as well to hide her blush) as Peony quickly slipped out of his over-clothes, and when she turned back, she had to turn away again, for he was dressed in nothing but a speedo. He raised his eyebrow at her as she hid her face. Did he LIKE torturing her like this? He was the Emperor of Malkuth; he wasn't supposed to wear such an atrocity!

"Jade, are you going to join us?" Peony asked as he grabbed his board from the sand. The colonel was lounging in the shade of the umbrella, already settling himself down with a book.

"I'll think about it…" He muttered, turning a page with that nonchalant air about him. Natalia sighed.

"You coming, Natalia?" Peony asked, beckoning for her, "You didn't come out here just to sit like a lump," He gestured to Jade again, who ignored the jab, "right?"

Natalia blushed, trying to keep her eyes from wandering downward towards what little he was wearing, "I… I suppose… I just… I uh…" She turned to Jade, as if pleading with him. He shrugged, and Natalia glared at him. So much for "watching out for her". She turned back to Peony and gave up, "I… fine…"

Peony's smile disappeared. He was staring in mute rapture as she slowly undid her robe and it dropped to the sand. She was wearing THE swimsuit. The one he had prepared for her… The emperor simply stared as she revealed just the right amount of flesh. The amount HE had wanted her to reveal. Natalia blushed brightly, trying to hide what little she could, but the emperor took her hand and smiled at her, "It's okay, Natalia… you really ARE well endowed!"

"Your MAJESTY!" Natalia cried, blushing furiously, "That… you needn't speak like that to me! I am a LADY!" She begged within that Jade would speak up, but the man was absolutely silent, even as the emperor dragged her closer with his free hand.

"Ladies need attention too you know," Peony said seriously, wrapping his arm around her bare waist, making her gasp slightly from his touch, "when was the last time you were complimented by someone, huh? I bet all the nobles in Baticul are too afraid of your father to tell you how bea… pretty you are."

"You should be afraid of my father too…" Natalia murmured, although quietly, "He may be far away, but…" She turned to Jade with a glare.

Finally the colonel decided to speak up, "Your Majesty, the waves are getting exponentially higher," he said matter-of-factly.

Just as Peony could pull Jade's strings, the colonel could find things to distract the emperor as well, "Really?" He asked, releasing Natalia and turning to the surf, "You're right! Come on, Natalia, let's go!"

The princess felt him wrap his hand around her wrist and the two were running off together. Natalia turned as if to plead with the colonel; he waved the two goodbye and shouted, "Have fun!" across the sand. Kimlasca's Princess was going to give Jade a firm reprimanding before the day was done…

The two reached the ocean, and Natalia felt a shiver of delight run up her spine. Peony was right, it was so warm! She rushed into the water, splashing about. The emperor stared for quite a while, watching her kick up the surf and giggle as the waves overtook her. He wondered if he could watch enough and see if one of the waves would "conveniently" remove her top. Alas, she seemed to hold fast to her suit, and he wasn't able to continue to watch when she realized he was staring at her. She splashed angrily at him and he laughed, wading into the ocean and laying on the board, "I'll see you further out!" Natalia splashed him in return, her face still red as a beet.

Natalia enjoyed playing in the surf, but she soon found herself forgetting all about the fun times to be had. She became entranced by the emperor and his fine surfing skills. He was getting himself wet again, and the red blush crept along her cheeks. She watched in mute rapture as Peony surfed along the waves, his expression was so joyous. He really did LOVE to surf. Perhaps she should learn as well…

She dove into the surf, swimming out to meet with the emperor, to ask if he would teach her (groping excluded). She swam out further, until she was certain she had caught his attention. He lay on his board as she waved at him, but soon gave a repulsed cry. A rather sticky, slimy piece of seaweed had wrapped itself nicely around her ankle. She turned to free herself, but couldn't hear Peony's shout of warning. The huge wave overtook her before she could think…

Peony swam closer to where Natalia was overtaken, and searched for her to come up. He looked up to see Jade leave his book and stand. The colonel had noticed the situation was quickly becoming serious. Abandoning his board, the emperor dove to search for the princess. She must be somewhere down in the depths…

---

Natalia shut her eyes tight as she was tossed about by the wave. She flailed her arms as if to fend off an attacker, but soon found that the ocean had quit shaking her like a rattle. She swerved, wondering which way was up. She tried to force her eyes open, but the salt stung her eyes and she quickly felt her lungs scream at her. They wanted air! She began to swim, hoping to Lorelei that she was heading in the right direction. Please! Please! She cried to herself, let her reach the surface!

She was losing air, and things didn't get better when something grasped her ankle again. Natalia gasped involuntarily, but air didn't enter her lungs.

Kimlasca's Princess panicked.

Peony felt the princess flail mightily as he pulled her back upwards. She was swimming the wrong way! Grasping at her leg to get a better hold, he kicked ferociously to drag her upwards. A chill ran up his spine when she stopped struggling, and he cursed inside, dragging the limp woman closer to him and wrapping one arm around her waist. It made his blood run cold to see her eyes closed like that, as if she would never open them again… If he didn't do something quick, King Ingobert would have his hide! Natalia HAD to live!

Finally, Peony broke the surface, hacking up the salty water that accumulated in HIS lungs, and swam back towards the beach. Jade had already reached the waters dressed in his swimming trunks, his clothes strewn about on the sand, glasses still on the blanket a few feet from the tide, "Your Majesty!" He said, the slightest hint of worry in his voice.

"G… GO!" Peony shouted, pointing out at the surf as he dragged the princess onto the sand, "Go find… find my board!" Jade was about to protest. After all, Peony seemed much more distraught than he… The colonel gave up, however, and dove gracefully into the water, leaving Peony to tend to the princess. Luckily, he was given lessons in cardiopulmonary resuscitation (although most everyone in the City of Water learned the basics at least). He was a master, and had even saved a few lives before. There was just one problem…

…he had never performed it on a woman before…

What was he supposed to do? Dammit, he should have let JADE do this! He didn't want to… he couldn't TOUCH her! Could he…? Shaking his head, he reminded himself that Natalia was exactly like all the other men he had rescued! He placed his hands on her chest, and soon learned that he was wrong. Natalia was much different from the other men… Natalia had breasts. Rather firm ones… but still soft…

The emperor shook his head to clear it of thoughts, pushing down on her chest, ignoring the fact that his fingers rested on top of the woman's bosom. Grasping the young woman's mouth, he pinched her nose closed and breathed into her. He could taste the salt on her lips, and the taste reminded him of the seriousness of the entire matter. He pulled out, and pumped her chest again, "Breathe!" He said, pressing down again, "Breathe, please Natalia, BREATHE!"

He grasped her nose and jaw, breathing into her mouth again, and pressed down faster, "If you don't… Natalia, you have to live! If you died…" Peony couldn't finish the sentence. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say… "Natalia, PLEASE!" The woman coughed, and water poured from her mouth. The emperor watched intently as she began to suck in air, and he relaxed. Finally, the ordeal was over. He looked over her, staring into her eyes as they fluttered open, "N… Natalia… are you okay?"

"You… Your Majesty…?" Her senses were still fuzzy, and it took Natalia a moment to realize who was staring down at her, at such a close proximity. Her cheeks exploded, and she wished she could just turn invisible, "Wh…wh…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are your hands still groping my chest…?" The emperor looked at his hands, which were kneading her bosom on their own. He suddenly pulled back with a laugh.

"Oh… I just… was saving your life! No need to thank me!" He replied sarcastically.

"You!" She shouted, wanting so hard to slap him across the face. She was just too tired… Natalia gave a slight cry as the emperor leaned back over her again, placing his strong, muscular arms on either side of her head, his deep, piercing eyes staring into hers.

"Natalia… are you alright…?" He asked seriously. She looked around. Jade was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her?

"I… I'm fine…" She murmured, glaring at the emperor as if copying Asch's scowl would make her more intimidating, "Please… Do you mind…?"

"I'm so glad…" The princess blinked, "If you had died, I don't know what I'd do…"

"You'd have to worry about Father!" Natalia practically spat. He didn't care about her dying for anything else but to keep his blasted treaty! Of course, it was IMPORTANT that the treaty remained intact, but she wished that he had thought of her more than a stupid bargaining chip! She was a person, and even princesses had wants and desires!

One of those desires came true, however. The emperor reached down and placed his forehead against hers, "It wasn't just about your Father, Natalia…" He murmured, making the princess' face flare up again, "Natalia… if anything happened to you… I would truly be sad…" Natalia stared at into his eyes. He was so close… she lifted her hands… touched the cool, wet body of the emperor. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She wanted just one, just one kiss. Then she would know if he loved her…

The fiery sensation fled as Peony pulled himself away. Jade was practically crawling back onto the sand, revealing that he HAD INDEED saved the surfboard, as he was dragging it alongside him. The colonel had had enough of the beach for one day, and made that perfectly clear as he continued to walk along the sand to retrieve his clothes and pack up. Natalia felt a little sad… the two didn't get to share that lunch Peony (or his cooks) had prepared…

…perhaps another day…

---

Natalia was so glad to finally get back to the palace. Not that she wanted to forget about what just happened; she just wanted to get a nice warm shower in. Feeling her body warm up from the inside out didn't feel QUITE like when Peony held her close to him, but her fantasies would often get the better of her, and she flushed not from the heat, but also her rampant imagination. She only left the shower when she heard that the colonel had come to speak with her. She came to meet him in her bathrobe as the maids tended to her hair and makeup, even applying it as she walked into the room to meet with Jade.

He had already showered, it appeared. However, she could tell immediately how long she was in her own shower, as his hair was already dried. He bowed deeply as she placed her hands on her hips, "I suppose I am to wait for you to strike me?"

Natalia smirked mischievously at the thought of it, but spoke with a light sigh, "I was thinking of it… but decided against it. After all, I'm just glad to be alive…" Jade adjusted his glasses. He'd have to thank the forces of nature later for saving him the trouble of letting the princess smack him around, which was great because he didn't actually have to THANK anyone. He really did hate that…

"And now, shall we plan about how to get His Majesty to touch you in ways you can only dream of?" Jade asked with a smile. Natalia decided she was MUCH too lenient about what she said a moment ago; Jade soon turned blue again.

---

One of the Malkuthian soldiers stared at the fonclock right above him, and then back at the door. Jade had gone into Natalia's quarters, but it was nearly an hour and a quarter before the colonel finally left the room, his hair slightly frazzled. He adjusted his collar, smoothed his hair out, and walked nonchalantly away. The soldier blinked, and rubbed his gotee'd chin in thought.

"I…wonder…" He murmured, slinking away as well. Something seemed very suspicious. He had to speak with the emperor about the matter…

"Is His Majesty available?" The soldier asked one of the maids as he came to Peony's chambers.

"Oh… I don't think so. I'm sure His Majesty is very busy…" The maid replied.

"Oh! Matilda!" The maid began to sweat as Peony walked leisurely out of his chambers, slipping on his last sandal and smiling at the woman, "Could you go tell the cooks that dinner should be ready soon? I'm famished, and I'm sure Natalia is too."

"O…of course, Your Majesty…" The maid replied, curtsying slightly and walking off with a sigh.

The soldier decided it was now or never, and approached Peony, gulping slightly, "Y… Your Majesty? Are you available?"

"Until dinner's ready, I am," Peony replied shortly, glancing up at the fonclock and then returning to the soldier, "What's wrong? Is there some immediate crisis I must attend to?"

"Not… immediate, Your Majesty," The soldier replied, "It's just that…" he trailed off, obviously he was much too shy to continue.

"Well, speak up!" Peony said, beckoning the man to follow as he wandered off, "I can't just read your mind, you know."

"It's about the Colonel…"

"Which colonel?" Peony asked, absolutely certain that the crisis couldn't be about JADE. He began ticking names off his fingers, "There's Gregory, and Michael, and…"

"Colonel… Jade Curtiss… Your Majesty…" Peony stopped dead and whirled around.

"What do you mean? Does he look sick? Did he slip in the shower and fracture a hip?" The emperor asked, as if it were suddenly much direr than any other important announcement, "After all… he DOES seem like the type to develop Osteoporosis. Never drank that much milk when he was little, you know…"

"It's not that, Your Majesty…" The soldier said slowly, blinking at the thought of a colonel contracting Osteoporosis, "It's just that… he spent a large amount of time in Lady Natalia's room…"

"So?" Peony asked, "I asked Jade to attend to Natalia. It would be strange if he WASN'T in her room."

"Well, Your Majesty, he spent a… large time in there, a very large time…" He continued.

"Just what are you getting at?" Peony asked, "Because you're taking a little TOO long in telling me what crisis needs my immediate attention."

"Your Majesty, it DOESN'T need your immediate attention!"

"Then SPEAK UP!"

"I have reason to believe that Colonel Jade Curtiss may be having an affair with Her Majesty!" The soldier clapped his hands over his hands from his outburst, thankful that they had entered the dining room, so no one else heard it. Peony stopped only slightly and turned to face the soldier.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I just… thought that maybe…!" Peony silenced the soldier curtly, and dismissed him early from his work with a smile. As the soldier left, the emperor then turned around, chuckling lightly.

"Jade, and Natalia…?" He shook his head. It couldn't be! The very thought made him go from chuckling to laughing out loud.

It was then, however, that Natalia entered the dining room. She was fluffing her still-damp hair out, and she nodded at Peony, "Good evening, Your Majesty."

"You just got out of your cleaning duties?" The emperor asked. Natalia nodded and curtsied lightly, walking up quickly to meet with him. Peony took her hand and he led her to the chair next to his. As the two began to eat dinner together, Natalia smiled up at the tapestries on the wall, a far away look prominent in her eyes. She thought of the plan that Jade had spoken with her. Peony couldn't help but stare at her in thought.

Just what did that far away look mean? Could it be the look of love…? But… who was the look for…?

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

Reviews! That's what makes the world go 'round!

It's true, I swear.


	4. Distrust

I've actually had this ready for a long while, but have been too lazy to upload it. You have permission to shoot me now.

READ ON!

Chapter 4: Distrust

Natalia gave a small smile as the light filtered into her room, showering her in sunlight. It was so refreshing to awake to the sun. Dressing quickly, Natalia equipped her gloves with puckered lips, letting the maids apply her lipstick. Finally finished, she swished from the room, nearly running into Jade as she opened the doorway.

"Ah! Jade!" She said with a gasp, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"Good morning, Natalia," Jade said in a tone that said, "Well obviously you didn't notice me", "I'm afraid I must say goodbye."

Natalia's heart exploded, and her eyes widened. She stared at the absolutely serious face of the colonel as he turned around to leave. She stared as his boots clapped on the floor, and she suddenly reached out after him, "Jade! Wait! Don't go!"

He turned around when she grabbed his glove, "What's wrong?"

"You're… leaving?" She asked, almost like she had when her father had to leave on important missions.

"For the day. You're going to be on your own today," His normal smile widened slightly, "With the way he treated you on the beach… you shouldn't have any troubles." Natalia blushed at his statement. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed slightly, "You'll do fine. I trust you, and I haven't ever put my faith in the wrong person."

She smiled at him as he turned around and walked away, "I'll be back by tomorrow, so have fun with His Majesty. Just don't do anything you'd regret later."

Natalia blushed again, and shouted after him, "Oh Jade, I can't believe you!" The colonel stifled a laugh. She watched as he left the palace, and finally realized that breakfast sounded like a good idea.

---

Natalia thought that it was strange that Peony was not at the dining room for breakfast, and wondered if he was sick. Perhaps he had caught a cold from being too wet? The princess seemed a little bad for smirking. That sounded JUST like the emperor…

After breakfast, and without Peony, Jade or even Guy to converse with, Natalia found herself surprisingly free. It was an alien feeling for the woman, who was always zipping from place to place. She almost felt like she had to go out and DO something, but she passed by the library, and eventually decided against leaving the palace. If she was to become Malkuth's empress, it was up to her to learn what she could about its people.

"Hmm…" Kimlasca's princess thought to herself, wondering which book she should read first. None of them really caught her eye, until they landed on a book with binding that felt relatively new for something stuck in a library of ancient tomes. It seemed nice enough, though, "A Concise History of Malkuth and its Territories…?" She murmured at the book cover's name, taking it down from the shelf and flipping it open. She opened it, and blinked at it. It didn't SEEM like a history of Malkuth… She decided to read on past the novelized adventure of a young woman in the spring of her life and looking for love. Perhaps it was after all of this… Or perhaps it was the history in novelized form? What an interesting concept! Natalia continued past the part where the young woman met a strangely handsome and rich young noble…

Little did she know that if she looked under the cover of the book, the real title of the book would become apparent. The princess was reading a book titled "Normalizing the Vector".

---

Emperor Peony searched painstakingly for the princess, who had gone and got herself misplaced after breakfast. Now it was past lunch and he was getting worried about her. More than slightly, but not greatly… well… MAYBE greatly… or maybe not. The jury was still out on that one. He was about to head outside, but passed by the library. There, he saw a figure reclining on a chair, turned away from the emperor. Peony was amazed. Who ever actually sat down and READ before? Oh, it was just Natalia.

As Peony snuck in to see what she was reading, Natalia's lips moved in frantic wonder as she devoured the story, "and then…" She murmured, too engrossed in the story to realize the emperor looking over her shoulder with a smile, "Kevin removed Heather's skimpy tank top, and…" her eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. Peony assumed that she found his secret pornographic romance novel hidden in the library.

"Oh my…" she murmured, her eyes misting over in pure adoration as she slowly closed the book and hugged it close to her, "I hope someday that I have someone who would do that for ME…!" she said only to herself. Peony smirked as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

He leaned down with a sly smirk and whispered seductively in her ear, "I would do that for you if you asked, you know…"

Natalia gave a scream and Peony laughed aloud from his joke as she leapt from the chair, turning around to face the emperor with wide eyes. She dropped the book to the floor and took a few steps backwards like a mouse caught by a rather hungry cat, "Y…Your Majesty! I…!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He said, still laughing at her wide eyes. Hers was a priceless expression. She didn't relax, however, and he winked, "Unless you'd like to take me up… on the offer…?"

"N…no!" She cried, almost too fast. It made Peony laugh again. She was so squeamish, it was adorable! "I just! I was saying that I would like it someday, you know, when I was married."

"Hmm…" Peony murmured, rubbing a fake itch on his cheek as if thinking deeply, "And yet your wish is to be Malkuth's empress? I simply assumed…"

"I am not some floozy who will sleep with any man just because she thinks she will be wed with him!" Natalia said rather forcefully. Peony was only slightly surprised. He knew she had it in her, he just wondered when she would first release it, "I promised my father to give myself to the man I married, who is NOT you!" She said. She then stole a glance away to keep from looking in the emperor's bold stare, a hot blush rising on her cheeks, "At least… not right now it's not…"

Natalia nearly flinched when she felt him approach and take her hand, "And you're absolutely sure you don't want it…?" He whispered into her ear, making her body temperature rise exponentially. He wondered if she could last much longer.

"Y…yes!" She said, suddenly pulling away. Peony's eyes widened. It was the first time SHE pulled away from the compromising position he put her into, "I…! I can't!"

"I see…" The emperor replied, reaching down the pick up the book. He decided to leave her alone now. She was much too scared; he realized she just wasn't in the mood, "so… I guess that even though we're alone, without Jade to watch out for us, we're not going to have any fun?"

"You…!" She hissed, turning away.

"And since you're stuck in here, reading books that you obviously DON'T want to read…" He drawled, placing the book back on the shelf, "I think you're bored. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Well!" Natalia stole a glance in his direction, "It's just that…! Usually in my free time… I practice my archery…"

"Oooohhh!!" Peony proclaimed with a smile, snapping his fingers, "Then that's it! Why don't I set up a small archery range in the gardens? Then you can practice all you want!"

Natalia blinked at the emperor, "Are you… serious…? This isn't some secret plan to be able to get me to dress in some skimpy archery outfit that should never be used on the battlefield…"

"My dear…" Peony cut the woman off, taking her hand and gently leading her off to the gardens, "I wouldn't DREAM of it!"

Natalia smiled lightly and let the man lead her off. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to the emperor, who smirked widely. He couldn't possibly imagine her being together with Jade like the soldier had thought; he knew EXACLY who the Kimlascan Princess had fallen for. Yet there was a gnawing suspicion in the back of his mind which continued to ask, "What if it was true?" It was obvious that the thought of an affair being impossible only made it seem all the more likely.

Peony hoped that Jade would return from his mission soon. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

---

Natalia soon found herself outside in the gardens. The archery range Peony had set up for her in the hour it took for her to prepare was small, but it was nice enough for one person to practice in. Not that she NEEDED practice, the moment she pulled out an arrow, it had sailed straight into a bulls-eye. The next three did the same thing. It was almost too easy.

"Having fun?" Natalia looked up in surprise the moment she heard Peony ask his question. One of the maids who was wandering by saw an arrow imbed itself in the tree before her face. The woman passed out immediately.

"Oh…!" Natalia gasped, "I…I'm sorry!" she called out. Peony was beside himself with laughter.

"Nice shot, Natalia!" He crowed.

"It's not funny, Your Majesty! You should have told everyone about the range!" The Princess said with a hand on her hip, "What if I had hit her?"

"You didn't, so why worry?" Natalia groaned.

"Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother speaking to you," She hissed, turning away, "Could you leave me alone?" Peony stopped as she pulled another arrow from her quiver and began to fire again.

"I…'m sorry…" He muttered, deciding to stay on her good side, at least until Jade returned and he could talk to the colonel, "I didn't know you weren't feeling well." Natalia spent a moment in thought, and sighed as she struck another bulls-eye, turning to the emperor as he sat down on a bench near her.

"No, Your Majesty, I'm sorry," She replied, sitting down on the bench next to him, "I just… things have been moving so fast… I'm really not used to it… You're trying to make this work… and all I'm doing is pushing you away."

Peony chuckled, "I'm trying to make this work…?" He said, "I suppose so…"

Natalia peered at the emperor, her eyes narrowing, "Wait… don't tell me that…"

"Everything I said before? I was just teasing you," Peony murmured, almost embarrassed to say so. Kimlasca's Princess glared at him. He smiled back, "You just look so cute when you blush like that." Natalia was taken aback. CUTE? He made fun of her because she looked CUTE?

…That was such a wonderful compliment! The princess giggled lightly, "Well then, if it's not too much to ask, Your Majesty, would you please stop toying with me? While I may look cute, that doesn't mean you can play with my emotions." She smacked him roughly on the cheek with a smile and stood up to return to the range, "It's rude…"

Peony blinked, and touched his cheek; it was turning red. Was that… a slap…? The emperor smiled. He couldn't believe that she actually hit him! Peony stood up and returned to the palace, rubbing his cheek; it hurt… but in a good way…

---

Peony and Natalia sat in relative silence. They hardly ate a bit of food, despite dinner staring at them in the face. All that changed when a messenger entered and bowed low to the ground, "Ahh, Your Majesty, Colonel Jade has returned!"

"Really?" The two said in unison, looking up at the messenger. Both of them rose up and walked towards the doorway, and suddenly Peony stopped Natalia, "Mmm, Natalia…?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She asked, curtsying slightly. She seemed intent on getting through that door to Jade, and Peony's heart nearly broke. Steeling himself, he straightened up and coughed into his hand.

"D… do you mind…? I have something important I need to speak with Jade about…"

"Oh…!" Natalia curtsied deeper and took a few steps back, "Of course, Your Majesty…" Peony could hardly look at her face like that… She seemed like… she couldn't have WANTED to meet with him because of… of THAT, could he…? Peony took a deep breath, dismissed the messenger, and left the dining room, leaving Natalia behind to wait for the men to finish their conversation. Love or not, Peony was going to make sure that Jade knew who had claim to Natalia. It certainly was NOT the colonel…!

---

Jade met with the emperor in the palace's main hall, and the colonel bowed low to the ground. Peony responded in kind by grabbing the other man's collar and dragging him to his room for a private talk. Many of the guards looked away, making sure that they told themselves they didn't see what they thought they saw. Don't ask, don't tell…

The colonel straightened himself up when Peony released Jade. He adjusted his collar and smiled happily, "I'm glad to see you again too, Your Majesty…"

"This is serious…!" Peony hissed, pacing lightly, as he usually did when he kidnapped his friend and asked him for advice, "Jade…! I need to ask you something… Can you answer it with full honesty?"

"I shall to the best of my abilities…" Jade replied. He waited patiently for Peony to compose himself, and when the emperor finally stopped his pacing and turned to Jade, he took a deep breath and spoke:

"You didn't… you aren't… Natalia…" Peony tried to find the right word to use, "You haven't… touched her, have you?"

"I most certainly have," Jade said with a glasses adjustment, smiling mischievously. Peony paled when he continued, "I touched her many times, in many places, but mostly on…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Peony shouted, clamping his hands over his ears, "Do you have any morals!?"

"…the shoulder." The emperor blinked, staring intently at his best friend, "I have touched her many times on the shoulder. I told you that I would answer with…"

Peony groaned as Jade finished his sentence, the Necromancer's smile not leaving, "I swear, Jade…" This was the first time in a while that Jade actually got the best of the emperor. The colonel blamed it on Peony's jealous rampage.

"Whatever immoral actions you think I'm doing to Lady Natalia, you are mistaken. I have not taken her, nor have I…"

Peony silenced him immediately with a glare, "So that means that… all the rumors around the palace are…?"

"Your Majesty, I am surprised at you," Jade said with faux sorrow, "To think that I would betray your trust like that! How could we ever remain friends? I feel absolutely betrayed!"

Peony smiled, "You and me both, Jade. You and me both." Silence passed for only a moment, and suddenly the doorway burst open. The two watched in light surprise and horror as six muddy rappigs flew into the room, dragging an exhausted Malkuth noble behind them.

"G…good evening… Your Majesty…!" Guy said, releasing the leashes so he could bow to the emperor (although he was only bowing to keep from keeling over), "I… they found…! A puddle to play in…! I tried to stop them, I did…!"

Jade watched as Saphir dragged himself up on the bed and Gelda shook the watery mud over the entire room. Peony simply smiled, "I suppose… another washing is in order…?"

Natalia was mortified when she heard the news.

---

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know why I put Guy in at the end.

I swear, worst way to end an emotionally charged scene ever.

Review please. Thanks.


	5. Desire

Alright, Humanity! I finally got around to it! You see, I was writing for the "Ouendan" fandom (as you can see on my most recently uploaded thing right before this one), and then I was suddenly STRUCK with the thought of "GASP! I need to write ROMANCE!!" so then I had a horrible idea to start writing pairings for OUENDAN! Oh gag, gross. Anyway, I decided that if I was ever going to write a crappy noncanon pairing, I might as well finish this crappy noncanon pairing.

So I shoved the cover for the song "You're the Inspiration" from Elite Beat Agents (which if you have a DS you should get NOW. If you don't I will lose all respect for you. Go out and buy it now instead of reading this. I got a half hour. ... ... ... Did you get it? Good, now you can keep reading.) and I finished up the end. I really needed that song for "inspiration" (lolz) to finish this. I'm just glad I did.

Probably only one chapter left! Can't wait? Neither can I. Then I can forget I ever wrote this thing.

Anyway, READ ON!

And you three, yeah, you, the ones who didn't buy EBA when I said to while everyone else did. I'm watching you...

Chapter 5: Desire

Natalia stared at Jade, a horrified gape stretched across her face, "You… you can't mean that…" She murmured. Jade smiled lightly, "Was that the reason people were looking at me… like that…?"

"The rumors have been taken care of!" The colonel said jovially, "You needn't worry about it at all anymore."

"But… but the thought… they thought that I… Why would I do that…?" The princess asked, aghast, "and really, doesn't everyone know that YOU wouldn't do that?"

Jade smiled, "I assumed people would be smarter. I was apparently wrong," he said airily, "Although I wouldn't think it was completely a horrible rumor. It sparked so much jealousy in His Majesty I have no doubt that he adores you and hates the very thought that you were with someone else."

Natalia blinked, and turned bright red, "Is it true? He…" She stopped suddenly, and peered at the oddly smiling-wider-than-usual colonel, "Wait… Jade… did you WANT this to happen? You WANTED people to think that we were having an affair so His Majesty would get jealous, didn't you?"

The princess glared at Jade after waiting for him to answer; he didn't reply. She practically scoffed and approached the man. He braced for another beating, but she brushed past him and simply… left her room. Jade turned to watch her leave, and the princess' lady-in-waiting stood by his side, her eyes widening, "She… was she turning blue…?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" Jade said, smiling at the woman. She gaped at him as he walked out of the room, and she found herself dropping onto a chair, losing all feeling in her legs. She wondered how the princess could stand speaking for him for any amount of time with such restraint…

---

Natalia's high heeled shoes clattered on the floor as she paced through the main hall. How could Jade have done such a thing? How could she let Peony look at her now? She felt so horrible; her stomach twisted into knots. She wanted to disappear home and cry on Luke's or her father's shoulder, whichever appeared first.

Another person appeared first, "Gangway!" Guy shouted as a herd of rappigs tore from Peony's chambers, dragging the royal rappig walker along. Natalia gave a cry and stepped out of the way, and grasped the noble's hands to keep him from getting dragged off. Guy let out a sigh of relief, "Th…Thanks," He said with a smile at the princess' direction. He then looked down at her hands on his, and squirmed with a shout. Natalia was able to keep hold of the leashes, however, and as Guy recoiled, the woman was sent flying off as the rappigs squealed and rushed off. The Malkuth noble called after the screaming princess and followed her out of the palace.

"Natalia! Natalia! You have to dig your heels in the ground!" Guy shouted after her.

"And ruin my pumps? Are you kidding me?" She shouted back. She saw Guy catch up to them and grab at the middle of the leashes, to avoid touching the woman. Pulling back in unison, the two were able to halt the entire herd of rappigs. The two let out a sigh of relief when the group lost interest in running and instead rooted around the floor in search of truffles or scraps on the floor.

Natalia released the leashes as if they were poisonous snakes, and Guy wrapped them around his arm and hand, "Sorry, Natalia, I just…"

"I understand," She said, rubbing on her hand where the leashes chafed, "I just… I was out of it and I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I just…" The noble stopped. The two looked at each other, and smiled. Natalia was glad to have a friend that wasn't such a pig headed colonel around at the moment, "Hey, Natalia?" The princess blinked as Guy continued, "You seemed more out of it than usual. Is everything alright?"

"What makes you think I'm not alright?" Natalia asked, which was pretty much her way of saying "YES, I'm feeling TERRIBLE."

"Is it about His Majesty?" Guy asked, clearly worried about the princess, "Did he do something to make you feel bad?"

Natalia froze, and after much thought, she shook her head, "No, it wasn't His Majesty… It was Jade… actually…"

"Wait…" Guy blinked, "Was it about… the rumors?"

"The ones JADE spread?" Natalia explained, "Yes. If it weren't for him… now I can't show my face to His Majesty… how could he even WANT to look at me?"

Guy yanked a bit on the leashes to keep the rappigs from rushing off, "Is that what you really think?" He asked as Natalia held her tears. She didn't want to cry in public, after all. The noble nodded, "And His Majesty practically attacked Jade for it, right?"

"Hmmm?" Natalia looked up at Guy, and nodded slowly, "Yes, according to the colonel. Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't ask you to know how guys handle things, but maybe I could explain something to you," He said humbly. Natalia motioned for him to continue, "Men solve problems with force. Women do so with emotions. The fact that His Majesty confronted Jade with this problem shows how he feels about you." Guy leaned in for emphasis, "He loves you, Natalia, and not even his best friend will get in his way to get at you." Natalia blinked and Guy pulled back, "So, how's it feel to win the heart of the Heartbreaker?"

The princess stared at the noble, and he stared back, "Something wrong?"

"That's what people call him?" She asked with a smirk. Guy smiled in return, and the princess nodded, "Thank you, Guy. That's just what I wanted to hear."

"And hey," he said with a grin as the rappigs tugged on him again, "if things don't work out with His Majesty, I'm still here!"

"I'm sure…!" Natalia called back with a laugh as the rappigs dragged their walker off. She waved after him and turned back to the palace; puffing herself up and wiping any moistness from her eyes, she entered the palace and prepared to speak with Peony again.

She didn't realize that at that moment, dinner was served.

---

"Ah, Natalia!" Peony said as the princess entered the dining room. She was led by a few ladies-in-waiting, and soon she had settled down near the emperor, "How have you been today? I hope everything's turning out well for you?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Natalia replied with a formal nod in his direction, "No worse than when I was traveling about the planet, saving the world."

"I see, I see," Peony replied with a chuckle. The two stared at each other for a long moment, and the emperor suddenly spoke up, "Natalia?"

"Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry for what happened… you know… yesterday…" Peony looked down in sadness, "I found out what Jade had been up to… He spread those rumors, and I can only imagine how you feel now. I really don't know what's up with him; it's almost as if he wanted me to get mad at him for his idiocy." Natalia stiffened as he continued, "I mean, what I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for everything he's done. Can you forgive him…?" The princess looked at the man, and she could tell that what he wanted to say was: "Can you forgive me?"

"Oh… Peony…" Natalia sucked in a breath and stopped speaking. She hadn't meant to say his name so informally like that, but he had sounded so adorable! She looked away with a blush and tried not to sob, "Your Majesty, I didn't mean, forgive me…"

"You know…" Peony murmured, making Natalia look up, "Coming from you… it sounds so sexy."

"Your Majesty!" Natalia gasped, turning to him with a glare and her face flaring up, "How can you be so…"

"Come on, Nataliaaaaaa…" Peony whined, reaching out to take her hand, "Can't you call me 'Peony' like I call you Natalia? For me?"

"I… Your Majesty…" The Princess let him hold her hand, but she trembled lightly. After all this time… had Jade succeeded? Was Guy right? Were the two of them finally going to get together? "I… I don't think I…"

"Dinner is served!" Peony yanked his hand away and Natalia slowly closed her eyes, biting her lip. Perhaps it would be like this forever… She would never be as close to the emperor as she desired. She didn't speak even as she began to eat her dinner. There was nothing else to say.

---

Dinner finished without another word. The princess nodded in acknowledgement to the butlers who removed her last plates from the table. At that moment Natalia stood, ignoring Peony's pleading voice to have her stay for a moment. She moved decidedly from the room, and left the palace itself, walking out into the gardens. The archery range was still there, although Natalia knew that the moment she left for home (Which she would, it was obvious), it would be taken down and thrown into the nearest fire.

She walked slowly through the gardens as the nighttime air swirled around her. She soon found herself at the same, beautiful fountain that she had spoken with Peony at before. She looked at the water and sighed lightly. It was true… Peony did love her, but was it his own feelings, or did Jade manipulate them? She didn't want to be a dog, fit for nothing than breeding. However, perhaps that's all royals were good for…

She looked at the shape that appeared in the water. Peony was standing behind her, "Natalia, did I do something wrong?"

The princess shook her head lightly, "I… no, you're not…" She continued to stare at the face in the water. She found it easier to speak to him that way, "I just… I'm afraid, Peony."

"About?"

"Speaking as if… you and I…"

Silence passed for a moment, and Peony shifted lightly. Natalia waited for him to sit next to her, and she felt him place his hand on hers, "is there a reason why?"

She looked up at him, finding his blue eyes to be much more beautiful without the clear water distorting her view of his face, "I'm just thinking… if everything worked out… and I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, "it would be a big… It'd be so different… living so far from home…"

Peony lifted her hand, "So, you're getting second thoughts? And I thought it'd be me who decided against it!"

Natalia blushed, "But I! I'm just saying!" She was interrupted as Peony released her hand, and surrounded her in his strong arms. She felt so warm in his embrace, and she curled into his hug, lifting her hands so they would rest on his chest, "P…Peony…"

The emperor placed his forehead on hers, "Yes?"

"Do you really love me…?" She squeaked. She wasn't sure she could have said it, but… she really didn't want to make any decisions based off of assumptions, "I mean, I was talking to Jade… and Guy… and…"

Peony chuckled, "I should have known," He said, "A woman always goes to ask other people before going directly to the problem."

"And men punch things out without trying to figure out what the problem is in the first place." The two sat in each others' arms for only a moment, smile on their faces.

"Well, Peony?" Natalia suddenly asked, "How about it? You think you can answer my question yet?" Peony took a moment, and the two looked up as the lights in the garden came on. It was so late; it was obvious that they should have come on. The two looked at the lights reflected on the water in the fountain and in the lakes all across the town. Peony smiled, and stood up with a flourish, holding his hand out.

"You know, I have to see how good of a dancer you are first, Natalia. Can't marry a woman with two left feet, right?" The princess would have taken offense to that, had she not known Peony more than most. She stood up with a smile and gave him her hand. Peony took the offered hand and dragged her into a twirl, and the two began to dance in the garden. Sometime during that dance, Natalia mused as she flew across the cobblestones through the foliage, was that she had fallen in love with Peony. It was a magical feeling, and for one fleeting moment, the princess didn't care if the emperor didn't truly love her; SHE loved him, and that was all that mattered.

The two began to slow down in their dance, and Natalia looked at Peony, her face flushed lightly from the dance, "Peony…"

Natalia didn't need to ask again; the emperor reached out and hugged her close, "Natalia, I'm sorry I made you cry this past week. I'm glad that you put up with me. Natalia, I…" The princess waited for him to finish as he pulled away from her. She could feel her body heat up; her heart beat faster, and she parted her lips. Just one kiss… and that would be all she needed as an answer to her question before.

For once, it came. Natalia felt Peony's moist, wonderful lips on hers, and her heart hammered away. Her mind soared, and she hardly realized that he was drawing her closer. She reached up slowly; her hands passed his chest and ghosted past his neck, ears, and up to his hair. She massaged his scalp as her other hand found his hair clip. She twiddled the lock of hair nonchalantly and allowed him to enter her mouth. His tongue was a foreign object, and at first it sent butterflies through her stomach, but she calmed down and pressed his mouth closer. She felt so hot; she wondered what was supposed to happen next…

Natalia hardly noticed her legs had given out. The emperor eased her lower, and she lay on the cold cobblestones. The coldness mixed with her euphoric heat snapped her from her dream, and her eyes shot open. She returned to sanity just long enough to realize Peony hadn't. He continued to kiss her, but his hands were moving, roving, touching, "P…Peony…" The princess gasped, fighting the urge to wrap her legs around his and beg to continue, "I…!"

She reached out and grasped his at his arms, as his hands were moving towards her clasps, hoping to remove her many layers of clothing, "P…please… not now… Peony…" She tried to contain herself. If not for the cool air, the stone below her… "Please…"

The emperor felt her hands on his arms, and he realized. She was shaking. She stared at her love, and Peony pulled back, placing his large, strong hands on hers, "I'm sorry…" He said in all honesty.

"Peony… You don't have to…" She reached up and touched him on the face, "Please don't apologize. I love you, and I will always love you… Please…"

Peony looked down at Natalia, and suddenly chuckled lightly, "I'd better get that engagement ring ready as quickly as possible, huh?" Natalia laughed, and the two looked at each other in utter rapture at the others' perfect beauty.

The two lay together in the garden, simply staring at each other. A little ways away, hidden from view, a man leaned against the wall. He was standing near the switch that turned on the garden lights only a moment ago. Jade Curtiss pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Everything went according to plan… With a rare, genuine smirk, Jade turned so he could return to his office and pretend he had never left it.

---

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Personally I sux at makeoutscenes, but I guess this one isn't half bad. I guess the only way to get really good at it is to like write a bunch of yaoi or something. Oh well.

Reviewing would be good, but if you're too busy playing Elite Beat Agents that you just bought, I understand.


End file.
